Night King:PrussiaXReader
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: "Wait,please" You said,softly as your voice seemed to fall on death ears."PLEASE,NO!" Too late as a set of sharp fangs pierced your soft neck,sinking into your flesh as you felt your blood once again,get drained by another person.You didn't know what to say at this moment,now realizing that the man who saved you,Gilbert…was a Vampire.-A vamp!PruXReader. OCs can be included if ask.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting The Night King

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.1**

_A/N: If you're any of my friends here and you know, that I'm a big Prussia fan . . . . So of course, had to do a Vampire Story on my favorite Albino.  
>I mean, he practically looks like one . . . and just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just bare with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end.<em>

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.1**

_A/N: Actually it was originally called: King of The World, but stupid computer wouldn't let it save that way. *curse you computer* so, enjoy anyway! : XD_

It was a very cold night, when you came home from working at your job.

You had been kept extremely busy since most of the staff was short handed. Well, what do you expect, when you work at a service bar, where you're mostly behind the counter all the time.

I mean, sure it paid good . . . .  
>but coming home everyday, smelling of alcohol and really cheap ass perfume from all those girls that try to hit on the male customers all the time, just made you want to vomit or take a bath for 2 hours to try and get the smell out.<p>

But no matter what you tried, even with the bath and daily showering, it still took forever for you to get the smell out of your clothes and body.

So as usual, you decided to walk home right after work, to avoid any hassles with the other employee's that bugged you after work.  
>They were mostly the girls that got the good customers that tipped very well, and would say rude things behind your back, as well as teasing you about how you might never get a good guy in your life.<p>

And as usual, you kept your cool and ignored them, even though it hurt your feelings every time they said or point out a comment about you . . . .  
>But your mind, wanted to fight back and give them a piece of your mind and show those girls how much it really hurts!<p>

But you knew, that even if you did, you might get in trouble at your job. So you decided to ignore them, until you clocked out.

But something triggered in the back of your mind about you're sift today that made get a weird feeling . . . .

_**~Le Backwards Time warp~**_

_You just cleaning up a wine glass when you heard one of your co-workers and a good friend of yours call out your name. You turned to see her racing over to you as she jumped up and down in excitement._

_Her name was Megan and she had helped you get this job when you first wanted to apply. She had also volunteered to be your trainer and teach you all the ropes for the job you were giving._

_"Hey (Your Name)!  
>Better start getting a smile on that face of yours!" She said excitedly as her Brown eyes shined with excitement. You groaned as you continued to clean out the wine glass, ignoring her comment.<em>

_She frowned as she saw that you were ignoring her._

_"Bad day again, Huh (Your name)?" She asked as you gave her a bored stare with your (your Eye color choice) as you continued your task._

_"Isn't obvious, Megan? Those stupid tramps keep coming after me and they just won't give it a rest." You grumbled as you heard, what you thought was a girlie squeal as you looked up to see what the fuss was about._

_"Ah, so you finally noticed what I wanted to tell you." Megan said as you saw a couple of the female co-workers go to a certain part of the building.  
>"It looks like we got a good one coming in today."<em>

_You were confused at she had said, until she quickly explained it to you. Apparently, there was this group that always seemed to draw a lot of the female workers in.  
>They were nicknamed "The Bad Touch Trio' or something like that, at least that's what you heard in the break room a couple of times.<em>

_As you remembered that, you realized that was probably them that had came in a couple minutes ago, so that explained the girlie squeals from earlier._

_You sighed as you focused back on your work, not wanting to be any part of it._

_Suddenly, you started to get a bad feeling in the bottom of your stomach._

_You heard someone say something to you as you looked up again, wanting to say something back as you got a good look the trio that was being crowded by a group of girls._

_Two of them were flirting with some of the girls, one with blond hair and the other with reddish brown hair. The third of the trio was talking with on the better looking girls, who got a lot of the customers. He was tall with silvery-white hair and crimson colored eyes . . .  
>No, they looked more like they were blood-red colored, at least that what you thought to yourself as you continued to stare at the trio.<em>

_It seemed that one of them noticed that you were staring at them as the blond haired guy nudged the silver haired guy and pointed at you.  
>He stopped talking for a sec as he looked at you, as you looked at him for a second, before you quickly put your head down to focus back on your work.<em>

_You didn't want to be noticed and hoped that they would just not even try to come see you at all. You had problems with men in the past and refused to be in any more relationships._

_As you tried to focus on your work, you heard footsteps coming towards you as you heard shouts and whispers of:_

_**Are you serious? . . . .He's going over to her?**_

_**Why her of all people? . . . she's not even that pretty . . .**___

_You heard the footsteps getting closer and closer as you kept your head down. You then heard someone seat themselves at the bar where you were stationed at, as you got pushed all thoughts to the back of your mind and got ready to take drink orders._

_"So, what would you like?" You asked as you tried not to look up at whoever was sitting at the seat in front of you._

_"Hmmmm, let's see . . . vhat do you think is good fraulein" A thick German accent told you as you forgot to not look at the person and you lifted your head to stare at a pair of crimson orbs, looking back at you._

_You took a good look at the man sitting in front of you, as you couldn't help but stare. A black hat that hide his silver-whitish hair and wore a long back trench coat._

_He looked very handsome to you, but you ignored that comment as you got a drink menu and started to tell him the specials that were on today._

_As he picked out the drink he wanted, you took back the menu and started to prepare the drink he wanted. After a few seconds had passed, he started to start up a conversation with you._

_"So, Frau, vhat's your name?" He asked as you answered him._

_"My name is (Your Full Name)." You answered quickly, wanting to get back to making the drink for him._

_"( name) . . . . (Your full name).  
>I like it, . . . it sounds very nice Liebling . . . . My name is Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt."<br>The man named Gilbert said as you forced yourself to remember his name, so the next time he came you would remember it. After the introductions were made, you spent a couple minutes talking with him about whatever came to your mind._

_After some time has passed, you realized that your shift was almost done. You told Gilbert that you were almost done with your shift and you had to leave soon._

_"You do? So sad zhat you have to go . . . . Are you Vorking here tomorrow?" He asked you with a curious look on his face. You nodded your head and told him what time you would be working._

_"Vell, then . . . I guess I'll you tomorrow zhen, Frau." He said as you excused yourself and went to the back room to go change out of your clothes to go home . . ._

_**~Le fastforward Time warp~**_

You sighed as you thought about your conversation with Gilbert. You wondered why he was so interested in you, when there were a lot of other prettier girls in there.  
>Maybe it was a fluke or something, you thought to yourself, as you continued to walk home, not noticing that you were being followed . . . . .<p>

**~To be continued . . .**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Follower

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.2**  
><em>AN: Just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just bare with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Mysterious Follower<strong>

_**Previously In last Chapter:**_ _You sighed as you thought about your conversation with Gilbert. You wondered why he was so interested in you, when there were a lot of other prettier girls in there.  
>Maybe it was a fluke or something, you thought to yourself, as you continued to walk home, not noticing that you were being followed . . . .<em>

**"Schlaf Mein Kind".**

A soft voice was heard as you turned around to see who had said that. But as you turned around, you saw no one there. You thought it might have been your imagination as you continued to walk down the street.

Then, you heard it again . . . the soft voice saying those words again, like a soft lullaby:

**"Schlaf Mein Kind . . . . Schlaf Mein Kind . . ."**

You tried to turn around to see who it was, but your body responded slowly as if you were moving through water. Your mind became cloudy and kinda hazy as you saw a figure, walking towards you, slowly.

"Who . . . ar-!" You asked, slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. The figure just smiled at you as you saw what looked like two sharp pointy fangs, flashing in the dark lightened streets.

"Shh, deary. We don't want you alert those idiots where you are, now do we?" A cool velvety female voice said as she started getting closer to you. You tried to back away from her as you tried to think of away to escape.

But your body wasn't moving quick enough to get away.

It was like she had you under some spell or something . . .

You felt a hard wall, hit your back as you realized that you had reached a dead end. You looked at your death straight in the eye, as she smirked at you, knowing that your time was near.

"Looks like, I'll be able to have a little snack before I go home tonight . . . . What a shame that you won't be able to see another day, by the time I'm through with you." The women said as she got closer and closer to you, as see was soon right in your face. You let out a gasp as her face started to give off an evil glare as she put a hand on your face.

You're whole body was paralyzed with fear as she touched you with an icy hand. You gave off a shiver, from the fear of her touch, as she once again smiled at you. She knew that she was enjoying you looking like you were afraid and scared like a rabbit caught in a trap.

"You don't have to worry, deary. It will be over soon . . ." She said as she took a sniff of your scent as she let out a lusty moan.

"You smell so delicious . . . I can smell your blood under your skin . . .

So warm . . .

So sweet . . .

I'm gonna enjoy taking my time, drinking your blood, deary." She whispered in your ear as her face got closer to your neck, noticing the veins under your skin.  
>Before you could say anything, a sharp pain stabbed your neck as you felt something go into your neck.<br>You tried to scream, but a single thought told you to relax, as your body did what the thought commanded you to do.

You're body became a little limp, as you relaxed right there, not caring that you were being eating away by a vampire. You just wanted to be like that . . . totally relaxed and not moving at all.

_"If only Gilbert was here . . ."_

Why did you just now think of Gilbert?  
>It's not like you cared for him or anything . . . . Or did you?<p>

_**"Vhy did you run off like zhat, Fräulein?**_

If you had vaited a few more minutes, I could have valked you home . . .

Oh vell, looks like you got into a bit of a mess . . . Mein Gott, you're popular tonight, Fräulein . . . vell, don't vorry, I'll be zhere soon . . ."

You heard a voice in your head, that sounded almost like Gilbert's. But he couldn't be here. . . .  
>Could he?<p>

A single scream shouted in your ears as your question was answered as your almost-killer must have been attacked by something, as you felt the sharp points come out of your neck.  
>You let out a groan, as you felt blood drip down your neck, slowly and feeling weird.<p>

You felt you're killer's hand grip on you tighter, as she let out a low growl at whoever had interrupted her meal.

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"** She asked the person who had just entered the area, unknown to her presence. The figure just smiled as he continued to walk towards them.  
>He said something that was unfamiliar to you, but you recognized that thick heavy German accent.<p>

You're eyes widened in shock as Gilbert stared back at you, a mix of calm and rage were shown on his face. But the women stared at him also, as she seemed to recognize him as one of her own kind.

**" Wer zum Teufel bist du?"**She asked him in German as they started talking in German.

**" Wer zum Teufel bist du?"**  
><em>( "Who the hell are you?")<em>

. . . She pauses as she looks over his style of dress and lets out a cold laugh.

**"Ahhhe, ich verstehe. . . so Ihre Deutschkenntnisse. . . gut, dann, Kamerad, was ist Ihr Name?"**  
><em>("Ahh, i see . . . so your German . . . well, then, comrade, what is your name?")<em>

Gilbert gave her a hard glare as he answered her back in German.

**"Du willst. . . meinen Namen kennen? . . . Ok dann, mein Name ist Gilbert Beilschmidt. . . und ich werde dich töten, denn was mein ist, zu berühren!"**  
><em>("You want to . . . know my name? Ok then: My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt . . . and i'm gonna kill you, for touching what is mine!")<em>

" I see . . . ."

**"Nun, ich könnte genauso gut sagen, dann meinen Namen. Mein Name ist Charissa, ein Level 3 Vampir."**  
><em>("Well, i might as well tell you my name then. My Name is Charissa, a level 3 vampire".<em>)

"I couldn't really give a fuck about what your name is, Arschloch." Gilbert said as he gave the women an evil glare as he continued to speak to her in German as you strained to her, you're eyes almost becoming half-litted due to the loss of blood you had taken away from you.

**"Das Mädchen, das Sie zum Schlemmen werden versuchen auf. . . gehört mir. . . . und mich in Ruhe!"**  
><em>("That girl you are trying to feast on . . . belongs to me . . . . and me alone!")<em>

The women's face grew pale as she saw Gilbert's fangs slid down from his mouth as his fangs flashed in the darkness, not realizing that she had made a big mistake.

In one swift motion, the Prussian's hands were on her throat, his fangs bearing at her in anger.

"Oh, and just to let you know . . ."

**"Ich bin nicht Deutsch. . . Ich bin ein Preuße, BITOCH! . . .**  
><em>("I'm not German . . . I'M A PRUSSIEN, BITOCH! . . .) <em>  
><strong>. . . und dies ist gonna Preußischen Ihre leid kleinen Arsch zu treten!"<strong>  
><em>( . . . and this Prussian is gonna kick your sorry little ass!")<em>

_**~To be continued . . .**_


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Behind Those Eyes PT1

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.3**

_A/N: Just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just bare with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end. And were adding a song, that I'm listening to, for inspiration._

_**First Song: **_**Disturbed – "The Night" (**_Funny how this is a vampire story..*lol*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Truth Behind Those Eyes PT.1<strong>

_**Previously In last Chapter:** The women's face grew pale as she saw Gilbert's fangs slid down from his mouth as his fangs flashed in the darkness, not realizing that she had made a big mistake. In one swift motion, the Prussian's hands were on her throat, his fangs bearing at her in anger."Oh, and just to let you know . . ."_

_**Ich bin nicht Deutsch. . . Ich bin ein Preuße, BITOCH! . . . **_

_**(**I'm not german . . . I'M A PRUSSIEN, BITOCH! . . . _

_**. . . und dies ist gonna preußischen Ihre leid kleinen Arsch zu treten!**_

_( . . . and this prussian is gonna kick your sorry little ass!)_

_- - - -. _

The women named Charissa stared at the Prussian, who held her throat in his strong hand. One wrong move and her throat would be crushed.

She realized that you must have been important to him, if he was willing to come and save you from her. She looked at you, as you tried weakly to get out of her grasp.

But she knew that you wouldn't last much longer, being the weak human that you were.

So she decided to let you go for a bit, as her fingers loosened themselves around your throat. As she let them go one at a time, you started to breathe a little easier, slowly but easier.

When all her fingers had left your throat, you let out a relived sigh as you leaned against the wall for support.

You saw the women, Charissa turn her face to Gilbert, giving him a hard look with her cold dark eyes.

_- - - -. _

"Happy now?" She asked him, her voice turning hard as well as he gave her a smirk.

"Ja, . . . for now . . . but I still von't forgive you for touching mein frau, vithout mein permission, Dummkopf!" Gilbert hissed angry as he got an evil look in his eyes.

"Zhose vho touch vhat is mein, must pay zhe price vith zhere very lives. I use zhis example as a vay to teach Arschloch's like you, . . . und all zhe others . . . . . on your place in zhe vorld."

Charissa let out a hiss of pain as something stabbed her in the stomach. She looked down to see Gilbert's hand going through her stomach, barley missing her organs.

You stared in shock as you saw Gilbert stabbing this woman with his bare hand. You continued to watch as you saw his hand come out of her stomach, dripping with her blood. The women stared at him shocked as she put a hand to her bleeding stomach wound.

" **Sind Sie. . . . Ein Vampir?" **

_("_Are you . . . . A Vampire?")

The women asked this to him as he just gave her an evil looking smile, his fangs being shown dangerously, in the dim light that there was.

"**Ein Vampir. . . das ist was ich bin. aber ich ziehe es heißen: Du bist Sensenmann, da ich werde dich umbringen bin. . . ."**

("A Vampire . . . that is what I am. but I prefer to be called: You're Grim Reaper, since I'm gonna kill you. . .")

The next few minutes were a blur for you as you tried your best to keep your eyes open. But something caused you to react to slowly or so and you were soon fading in darkness . . . .

_- - -. _

You felt yourself floating in darkness, not wanting to get up at all. You just wanted to be there in that darkness, not wanting to move or do anything.

Suddenly you felt something pulling at your arm as it started to drag you towards something. You looked up and saw a light shining in your view.

You reached out towards the light as a pale hand reached out to you. You were surprised as the hand grabbed your hand and you automatically grabbed it, not wanting to let go as you brought into the light . . .

You let out a groan as you slowly opened your eyes, your vision being hazy at first. But after a few minutes, it suddenly became clearer as you're vision became more focused and you could make out a few objects in the room.

"Wh- . . . Where . . . am . . . i?" You tried to say, still a little groggy from waking up, from whatever happened a few hours ago. Your brain was trying to process everything in your mind, but it was taken too slow to do it.

As you tried to remember what happened, someone started to answer your question . . .

"Vell, it seems your avake now, Leibling." You turned your head slowly as you saw a pair or crimson eyes staring back at you. those eyes made you jolted out of your dizziness, as you tried to sit up.

Suddenly the room started to spin as you felt faint. You would have fallen off of where you were, but you felt a pair of strong arms suddenly wrap themselves around you, preventing you from falling.

"Hey now, you can't be doing things like zhat now. You're not fully recovered just yet, fau." You knew this voice, with the thick accent of German as you looked up and stared at Gilbert's face.

"Gil . . . .Gilbert? What are you . . ." You slowly looked around to see that you were not in your own room or your own house. "Where am . . . i?"

"Vell, Frau, you are in mein house und in mein room, to be exact." Gilbert said as you gasped in shock. He snickered to himself as he looked at your confused face.

"I see you have questions for me, frau. So to save you from asking, I'll tell you vhat happened last night after you left your job . . ."

~_**To be continued . . .**_


	4. Night King Intermisson:1

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King: **

**On my DA Page: .com/, I posted a intermisson for this chapter. i'm posting it here, you can read it here too!**

**prussia: READ IT UND YOU'LL BE AS AWESOME AS ME!**

**me: *facepalm***

* * *

><p><strong>INTERMISSION!#1<strong>

Ok, before I continue on, I just had to put up a little bit of an intermission for you, the readers and commenter's.

First off . . .

Thanks a lot for favoriting and supporting **"VampirePrussiaXReader: Night Ki**ng" and **"APH-GilbertXReader: Not Worth It!".**

This is makes so happy that a lot of people enjoy these series. The are now on my list of most popular fanfic's written by me (Besides "**T.G.W.C.T.R." aka: 'The Girl Who Crossed The Rangers'**).

*luv you all and hope to continue to write better chapters and stories for you. oh and check out my other fanfic series that I wrote in my gallery, please? It would help if they were supported too . . .*

now that's out of the way, I now go on to the next set of stuff I need to say:

I need some help from you, the readers and supports on the next set of chapters.

I need . . . . .

**SOME OC'S AND CHARACTER'S TO HELP IN THIS STORY!**

*yes, start the squealing now…*

_**ok, what I need is the following . . .:**_

**1.)** **OC Bodyguard/servant For Gilbert aka Prussia. **(this character will have a twin that will be the bodyguard/servant of Ludwig aka Germany.)

**Gender:** **NEEDS TO BE A MALE!** *sorry fangirls, can't be female, coz the twin will also be the same gender.)

**Age:** around 16-23 (has to look like a young teen or young adult, same age as twin….because the 'real' age will be a secret.)

**2.)** **OC Bodyguard/servant For Ludwig aka Germany. **(this character is the twin of the one, that will be the bodyguard/servant of Gilbert aka Prussia)

**Gender:** **NEEDS TO BE A MALE!** *sorry fangirls, can't be female, coz the twin will also be the same gender.)

**Age:** around 16-23 (has to look like a young teen or young adult, same age as twin….because the 'real' age will be a secret.)

**3.) Seven OC Servents/hench people for Charissa (Seven Sin's Unit)**

***(important for later chapters in the story. Basically after the seven deadly sins, each with a unique power base. Need to be base of this chart*):**

**1.) Envy (Earth based attacks): (Will be hardest one to beat and main servant for Charissa) **

**2.) Greed (Metal/strength based attacks): (Second hardest to beat and kind of a loner)**

**3.) Lust (Fire based attacks): (Third hardest and a mind reader)**

**4: Wrath (Water based attacks): (Youngest member and has a bad temper)**

**5.) Pride (Air based attacks): (second youngest, follows Wrath more than Charissa)**

**6.) Sloth (Weapon's expert): (has a fighting spirit and craves power and bloodshed)**

**7.) Gluttony (Back up support): (supports others and has incredible healing powers that helps others.)**

***they can be a nation or country, cities included too if you want. If they are, they need the country/nation/city name and human name. (example: England-Arthur)***

**+Other unit that helps Seven Sin's Unit:**

**1.) OC: Chaos (add your own bio and power but keep it like a chaos based OC)**

**2.) OC: Pain (Add your own bio and power but keep it like a pain based OC)**

**3.) OC: Vengeance (Add your own bio and power but keep it like a vengeance OC) **

**4.) OC: Sufferance (add your own bio and power but keep it like a 'suffering' OC)**

**5.) OC: Sadness (add your own bio and power but keep it like a sadness OC) **

***they can be a nation or country, cities included too if you want. If they are, they need the country/nation/city name and human name. (example: England-Arthur)***

**4.) Need four OC'S to work With Ivan (Russia's real name if you don't know)**

**+Two Males:**

**Age: between 19 and 28**

**+Two Girls:**

**Age:*same as the guys***

***they can be a nation or country, cities included too if you want. If they are, they need the country/nation/city name and human name. (example: England-Arthur)***

**5.) Need Four OC'S four Arthur (England's real name if you didn't know)**

**+Two Males:**

**Age: between 19 and 28**

**+Two Girls:**

**Age:*same as the guys***

***they can be a nation or country, cities included too if you want. If they are, they need the country/nation/city name and human name. (example: England-Arthur)***

***Note: The OC'S for England and Russia will be need later on, so would like those soon as possible.***

**6.) Need an OC for Spain (Details later on) (can be a city or country based related)**

**7.) Need an OC for France (Details later on) **

**8.) Need an OC for America (Details later on)**

**(these OC'S can be a city or country based related)**

**9.) Need an OC for XReader that will be a familiar of the reader ( can have an animal and human form. Needs a human name and animal name. *details later on)**

**OC: **

**Animal type(what it is):**

**Animal name:**

**Human name: **

AND THAT'S ALL I NEED TO SAY FOR NOW!

I would like them as soon as possible, so I'm making this into a contest.

You can submit your entries in a template form or in fanart form, either way is fine.

*even just as a written entry is ok. If you do fanart, make sure it's pg-13 related, please. Don't want to get into any trouble when I check them over at home….*

You can also submit fanart of any of the OC'S that will be mentioned when they come out. *since we only have one right now….*

Or you could submit Vampire Prussia fanart if you like….*gesh, me and fanart…* something to do, to pass the time, waiting for a new chapter to come out . . .

**And as a surprise for being patient, I'm gonna give you a 'little' sneak peak at some future scenes to come in . . . .**

**NIGHT KING:**

**Enjoy! XD**

"So, have you found her?"

"Yes, we have! It took us long enough, but we have found her!"

"Good . . . *snicker* I hope this turns out to be fun after all . . .

"So, have you decided?"

"Yes, I have . . . ."

"So vhat is your decision? I'm just 'DYING' to know . . ."

"You should know me better than that . . my answer . . . is yes . . ."

"Gut, zhen . . . zhere's no turning back now, frau.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Nein . . . . not even close!"

"ICE CREAM!"

"Wait a minute! You're a vampire . . . . and you like ice cream?

"Yeah, so what?"

"That's just weird!"

"(Your name), was that a compliment? DUDE, YOU ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!"

"Eew, gross! Don't want to hear it."

"Hey, (your name), lets go eat!"

"Are you sure about that, felic….-! hmmm!

*Ohhh….crap…*

PASTA!

~ENJOY~~


	5. Chapter: Truth Behind Those Eyes PT2

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT 3.5**

_A/N:__** PLEASE READ BEFOFE READING CHAPTER 4 AND AFTER READING NIGHT KING: INTERMISSION 1!**_

_This chapter will be longer due to the last chapter left on a cliffy. Just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just try to deal with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end. And I also had some help from- _:iconRyuTsunami:_ on the correct german phrases in the 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ chapter. (she helped me do them right, so thanks buddy!) _

_And in this chapter we have an OC submission done by :iconswiftstarr: (*read the intermission 1 of night king for more details*) who asked if she could have one in. So we'll see what how it goes in Pt.3.5. . . .__ . And almost forgot__**: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR PRUSSIA, ANY OC'S THAT ARE SUBMMITED BY REQUESTS OR THE READER! I just own the story and idea.**_

_**Author/Miss Inu: And let me remind the audience that I am very bad with the spelling and editing, so if there is any, It's not my fault….I just hate it!**_

_**Prussia: Ja, she really does hate it. Look how many time's she's messed up on mein last name! *answer: about 20 times***_

_**Author/Miss Inu: CAN IT PRUSSIA! I DON'T NEED YOU'RE "UNAWESOME" COMMENTS!**_

_**Prussia: VHAT? I AM SO AWESOME UND YOU KNOW IT!**_

_**Author/Miss Inu: ssure you are…anyway, enjoy the chapter, everybody! *Walks away with Prussia following behind***_

_**Song:**_**Final Destination 5 - Trailer Music (Distortion MX Music "In The Blink of An Eye")**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.5: The Truth Behind Those Eyes PT.2<strong>

_**Previously In last Chapter:**__"Vell, Frau, you are in mein house und in mein room, to be exact." Gilbert said as you gasped in shock. He snickered to himself as he looked at your confused face._

"_I see you have questions for me, frau. So to save you from asking, I'll tell you vhat happened last night after you left your job . . ."_

_- - - -. _

_**LE BACKWARDS TIME WARP~**_

_**After you had left your station, Gilbert had watched you go into the back room. He replayed the scene of meeting you again and again.**_

_**Then, after some more time had passed, He saw you leave the area and go out the front doors. He continued to stare at the doors, until someone was tapping on his shoulder.**_

_**He snapped back into reality as he turned around and saw his friend **__**Antonio, right behind him.**_

"_**Hey zhere, Spainny! Vhat's up?" Gilbert asked the Spaniard, with a cocky grin on his face. **_

"_**The **__**Señorita, that was here . . . You realized that she would be targeted?" Antonio said as Gilbert didn't say anything for a few minutes.**_

_**Ja, I know . . ." Gilbert said as his friend shook his head.**_

"_**Then why are you still here, amigo?" Gilbert took one look at his friend and gave him his ever famous grin as he got up and started to walk out the doors.**_

"_**I vas just killing some time, before I had to go." Gilbert could swear that he heard his friend say: **_

"_**Sure you were, Idiota." **_

_**But Gilbert just grinned away as he walked out of doors and went to go find you . . .**_

_- - - -. _

_**After a few seconds had passed, he saw you walking down to the street. He grinned as he saw that you were alone. He started walking to follow you, like an unnoticeable shadow. He was almost a few feet away from you, when a silver mist came into the area. His grin turned into a frown as he continued to walk on.**_

_**He knew who was doing this and he didn't like it. How dare another one of his kind, hunt on his hunting grounds. That wasn't very awesome at all, not one bit.**_

_**He started walking a little faster, to catch up to you. He stayed close to the shadows, so he wouldn't give off his location that he was there. **_

_**He heard a voice close by and also yours, as got as close as he could. A few minutes passed and he could smell your blood that was caught by the wind.**_

_**Your blood smelled really good…and I mean, really good. It made his own mouth start to water, but he held back his urges (*which was hard for any vampire to do.*) as he heard your attacker, stealing your blood.**_

_**That did it, for him….**_

_**Now he was pissed off!**_

_**Not only did this idiot come onto his hunting grounds without his permission, but they also were drinking your blood. They had not right to do that. **_

_**This was 'HIS' territory and everyone and everything belonged to him, including you.**_

_**His anger boiled inside him as he picked up a rock that was on the ground and threw it in some random direction. He heard a sound of anger, as he gave off a smirk. **_

_**Guess he got who he wanted to hit. . .**_

_- - - -. _

_**Gilbert continued to walk, to where the sound had come from, now letting his presence be known to who had ganged up on you. He was kinda surprised that it was a single woman, but knew that she wasn't some ordinary human.**_

_**But he could tell, that she was one of his kind. **_

_**Kinda low in the class stage than him, but still dangerous . . .**_

_**She turned around, now feeling that he was close to them, and knowing that something dangerous had just entered the area.**_

_**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She asked Gilbert who had just entered the area, unknown to her presence. He just smiled as he continued to walk towards them. He said nothing to her, trying to keep his flaming anger from ripping her throat out.**_

_**" Wer zum Teufel bist du?"**__  
><em>_( "Who the hell are you?")_

_**Gilbert stared at her, surprised that she could speak his home language. Again he didn't say anything as he then look back at you, a mix of calm and rage were shown on his face. But the women stared at him also, as she seemed to recognize him as one of her own kind.**_

_**She pauses as she looks over his style of dress and lets out a cold laugh. **_

**"Ahhhe, ich verstehe. . . **  
><em>("Ahh, i see….<br>_

_**Then he answered her in German as he learned her name and what she was. He rolled his eyes, feeling very bored at listening to her.**_

_- - - -. _

_**"I couldn't really give a fuck about what your name is, Arschloch." Gilbert said as he gave the women an evil glare as he continued to speak to her in German, as he saw you strained to her, you're eyes almost becoming half-litted due to the loss of blood you had taken away from you.**_

_**So that's what this bitch did….she had tried to take your blood…now he at his limit (aka: ~HE LE PISSED OFF!~)**_

"_**Dieses mädchen die sie versuchen zu schlemmen, gehört mir,... und mir allein !''**_  
><em>("That girl you are trying to feast on . . . belongs to me . . . . and me alone!")" <em>_**He growled threatenly his eyes glowing **_

_**The women's face grew pale as she saw Gilbert's fangs slid down from his mouth as his fangs flashed in the darkness, not realizing that she had made a big mistake.**__**In one swift motion, the Prussian's hands were on her throat, his fangs bearing at her in anger.**_

"_**Oh, and just to let you know . . ."**_

_**Ich bin nicht Deutsch. . . Ich bin ein **__**Preußen, **__**BITOCH! . . . **_

_**(**__I'm not german . . . I'M A PRUSSIAN, BITOCH! . . . _

_**"uns dieses Preußen wird ihre blöde kleine arsch treten!"**_

_( . . . and this prussian is gonna kick your sorry little ass!)__**" He growled at her, his anger starting to flare a bit, as his eyes got a little bit redder as he glared at her full of hate and rage.**_

_**The women named Charissa stared at the Prussian, who held her throat in his strong hand. One wrong move and her throat would be crushed.**_

_**She realized that the person she had started to feed on must have been important to him, if he was willing to come and save you from her. Gilbert saw her looked at you, as you tried weakly to get out of her grasp.**_

_**But he could tell, that she also knew that you wouldn't last much longer, being the weak human that you were.**_

_**So after a few minute had passed, she decided to let you go for a bit, as her fingers loosened themselves around your throat. As she let them go one at a time, you were started to breathe a little easier, slowly but easier. **_

_**When all her fingers had left your throat, he saw you let out a relived sigh as you leaned against the wall for support.**_

_**With you out of her grasp the women, Charissa turn her face to Gilbert, giving him a hard look with her cold dark eyes. **_

_- - - -. _

"_**Happy now?" She asked him, her voice turning hard as well as he gave her a smirk. **_

"_**Ja, . . . for now . . . but I still von't forgive you for touching mein frau, vithout mein permission, **__**Dummkopf!" Gilbert hissed angry as he got an evil look in his eyes.**_

"_**Zhose vho touch vhat is mein, must pay zhe price vith zhere very lives. I use zhis example as a vay to teach **__**Arschloch's **__**like you, . . . und all zhe others . . . . . on your place in zhe vorld." **_

_**Charissa let out a hiss of pain as something stabbed her in the stomach. She looked down to see Gilbert's hand going through her stomach, barley missing her organs.**_

_**You stared in shock as you saw Gilbert stabbing this woman with his bare hand. You continued to watch as you saw his hand come out of her stomach, dripping with her blood. **_

_**Gilbert didn't pay any attention to your reaction, knowing already what it would be, having seen it over a million times in the past. **_

_**The women stared at him shocked as she put a hand to her bleeding stomach wound. **_

" _**Sind Sie. . . . Ein Vampir?" **_

("Are you . . . . A Vampire?") _**The women asked this to him as he just gave her an evil looking smile, his fangs being shown dangerously, in the dim light that there was. **_

"_**Ein Vampir. . . das ist was ich bin. aber ich ziehe es heißen: Du bist Sensenmann, da ich werde dich umbringen bin. . . ."**_

("A Vampire . . . that is what I am. but I prefer to be called: You're Grim Reaper, since I'm gonna kill you. . .") _**He growled dangerously in her ear, as he stabbed her again, this time in the shoulder.**_

_**She let out a groan of pain, as she tried slashing at him, her hands now turned into claws. He dodged the attack, making sure to lean one way to the side, so she would miss his heart. . .But she did manage to cut his cheek in the attack. **_

"_**Brennen in der Hölle. . . Sie bedauern, Stück Scheiße!" **_

(Burn in hell . . . YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT!) _**Charissa shouted out as she tried to slash at him again and again, now her being in a pissed off mood, from having her meal interrupted. **_

"_**I vould love to frau, but unfortunately, I'm not allowed in hell and I don't die that easily." He said as he blocked her claws from slashing at him and he gave her an evil grin, one that would even scare the shit out of the devil. **_

"**Schade für Sie als. . . ****Dummer Esel"**

(Too bad for you than . . . STUPID ASS!) _**He grinned a smirky evil grin as he slashed at her with own claws, cutting deep into her shoulder, barely missing her heart. She let out a scream of pain as she took a step back, trying to get back from Gilbert. **_

"_**You bastard!" She hissed at him as she tried to attack him once again. As she got her claws ready to strike again, but something hit her from behind.**_

"_**What?" She hissed outloud as she saw Gilbert give a grin to someone behind her.**_

_- - - -. _

"_**Your timing couldn't be perfect . . . . . Faron." Gilbert said as a figure in a black cloak came into the view from the shadows of the alleyway. He lifted his hood to reveal a young male about 22 years old with mid length, razor slashed black hair and yellow normal eyes. A crimson earring was shown on his left pointed elfin ear. **_

"_**Well, I can't stay away from you very long, or otherwise I would get in trouble…" Faron said as he looked at around the area, trying to piece together what happened here. "So…what do you want me to do?"**_

"_**Zhe usual, Faron." Gilbert said as his eyes turned even more redder. "But first….I must take care of zhis **__**Dummkopf, vho is in mein vay." **_

_**Fraon nodded as he vanished in the blur, and was suddenly right behind you.**_

"_**Sorry, Miss, but you can't see this part…." he whispered softly as he put a hand over your eyes, making you see nothing but darkness. You tried to struggle, but something soft was whispered in your ear, making you feel faint and suddenly, you were passed out, your body limply slumping against a wall.**_

_**Faron watched you go limp, just standing there, not moving a single muscle….**_

_- - - -. _

_**Gilbert kept slashing again and again, not letting his opponent have any openings to attack. Soon, she was covered with slash wounds, which were dripping with her blood.**_

"_**Damn you, bastard!" She hissed again, knowing that she had lost this round.**_

"_**Leave now, or I'll have to get serious!" He threatenly hissed at her, as he pointed at clawed hand at her. She growled at him and used vampire speed to vanish out of the area.**_

_**Gilbert watched her leave, as he just stood there for a few minutes, before walking back to where you were. He stood over your unconscious body, wondering what to do with you.**_

_**He couldn't just leave you there, like some human would….**_

_**But if he did, then people might show up and then get suspicious….**_

_**He thought it over for a few minutes and turned his attention to Faron.**_

"_**Go on back home, now, Faron…I'll take care of zhe girl." Gilbert said to Faron, who nodded his head and walked away, disappearing into the shadows.**_

_**Gilbert watched him go, until he vanished from sight. When he knew he was gone, he went over to you and picked up your unconscious limp form, carrying you in his arms, bridal style. **_

_**He started walking away with you, as he used the shadows to hide his presence as he disappeared with you, into the darkness of the night…**_

_- - - -. _

_Gilbert was finishing up the story he was telling you, but leaving out the part about him attacking you're 'almost' killer and any other things that might give his secret away._

_He couldn't let you know…at least not yet. It wasn't the right time…_

_- - - -. _

"Und after zhat, I brought you here. You had a nasty bite from zhat damn woman, so I tended to it und fixed it up, vhile you vere sleeping." Gilbert said, as you listened to him finishing explaining his side of the story.

"I see…but that still don't understand why that woman was trying to bite me… why was she doing that?" You asked Gilbert, who was quickly trying to think of an answer to give you that wouldn't give him away.

As you looked at him for an answer…

Someone said an answer for you.

"She was extremely drunk!" You both turned to see Faron at the doorway wearing, a dark jeans, a graphic short sleeved t-shirt, and black leather boots. You were confused at who he was and why he was there, but Gilbert gave Faron a warning look that says:

'**One word** **and I rip your throat out!'.**

Faron is silent as death, as he just stands there not moving and not saying anything.

"Frau, allow me to introduce you to my servant…" Gilbert moved his hand as your eyes followed it as it pointed at the man in the doorway.

"Faron H. Burezu:

My servant und personal bodyguard."

"A pleasure, Miss." Faron said softly as you just stared at him. You were confused at what was going on, as Gilbert chuckled at your face expression.

"(Your name)", He's not gonna bite you, if zhat's vhat your thinking."Gilbert said as you felt yourself blush as you caught off guard at the comment. "He's here to help you if you need anything. As long as you stay here und get some rest, you'll be fine!"

Gilbert grabbed your chin and lifted your face so your (eye color choice) orbs met his crimson orbs. "As long as you are vith me, no vone vill ever lay a finger on you….

Not as long as I shall live, vill I allow another man to touch you… you are mein, und mein alone, frau.

You are mein, Leibling…." He let go of your chin and signaled for Faron to leave. He did and left, without saying a word. You watched him go, wondering what was gonna happened to you next.

Thoughts raced through your brain, but the one question that wouldn't leave you away was the most stupidest thing you had ever thought of in your life….

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS A 'LEIBLING' ANYWAY?"**_

_**~To be continued . . .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AuthorMiss Inu: and yes, I leave you all on a cliff hanger like I always do…and just for the record…*Stops and turns to Prussia* What is a 'leibling' anyway?**_

_**Prussia: vell, it actually means… (tells author what it means)**_

_**Author/Miss Inu: O.O! it means that?**_

_**Prussia: ja, it does! Am I awesome or vhat?**_

_**Author/Miss Inu: well, let me think about it until the next chapter, oh and if you hadn't realized it yet, there will be more aph characters coming in soon. And you'll have to find out which ones are normal and which ones are 'vampires and demons'….something to look ahead in….**_

_***Prussia sits down and eats a box of cookies as author shakes head***_


	6. Chapter 4: Lullabies & Secrets Revealed

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.4**

_A/N: Just to let you know, **I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR PRUSSIA, ANY OC'S THAT ARE SUBMMITED BY REQUESTS OR THE READER! I just own the story and idea.**_

_A/N2__: If you like, you could listen to these songs for a background theme to the story: _**Futastu no Kodou by Akai Tsumi, Still doll by Kanon Waskeshima, Rondo(The vampire knight opening theme song), Kanon Wakeshima - Suna no Oshiro, A Vampires Lullaby, ****Magicka-Lullaby for a Vampire,**** -****Anna ni Issho** **Datta no ni Athrun Zala feeling,**

**Author/Miss Inu: And let me remind the audience that I am very bad with the spelling, editing, and other language phrases, so if there is any, It's not my fault….I just hate it!**

**Prussia: didn't ve already go over zhis in zhe last chapter?**

**Author/Miss Inu: yah we did, I'm just reminding them again. And also: oh and if you hadn't realized it yet, like I said in the last chapter there will be more aph characters coming in soon. And you'll have to find out which ones are normal and which ones are 'vampires and demons'….something to look ahead in…. **

**Prussia: can't zhey message you on vhich ones zhey vant?**

**Author/Miss Inu: oh yea, that's a good idea! Hey if you want a fav aph character to be one of the choices of 'vampire' or 'demon', send me a message through DA or pm me here on fanfiction. Character with most votes, gets the choice.**

_**Song:**_**Ghinzu**** –**** "**_**The Dragster Wave"**_** (from Taken movie credits) **

**Song lyrics used in chapter are: Magicka-_"Lullaby for a Vampire"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Lullabies and Secrets Revealed<strong>

_**Previously In last Chapter:** Gilbert grabbed your chin and lifted your face so your (eye color choice) orbs met his crimson orbs. "As long as you are vith me, no vone vill ever lay a finger on you…._

_Not as long as I shall live, vill I allow another man to touch you… you are mein, und mein alone, frau._

_You are mein, Leibling…." He let go of your chin and signaled for Faron to leave. He did and left, without saying a word. You watched him go, wondering what was gonna happened to you next. _

_Thoughts raced through your brain, but the one question that wouldn't leave you away was the most stupidest thing you had ever thought of in your life…._"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS A 'LEIBLING' ANYWAY?"**_

Gilbert smirked at your face expression, as he could tell that you were confused or that you were thinking of something, that was kinda on your mind.

"You must be feeling a bit tired, frau. Vhy don't I leave, so you can rest for a bit?" He said as he got up to leave the room, giving you time for yourself to think about all that has happened.

When Gilbert was out of the room and a few minutes had passed, you quickly looked for your cellphone. You didn't know how many hours had passed, since last night, but you guess that you might have a few messages from someone…

When you found your cellphone (it was laying on a side table, right next to you), you quickly turned it one and waited a few seconds, before checking your voicemail.

There was a message on it, and when you heard it, it left you confused. The message was from Megan, saying due to some weird burglary, place where you worked, would be closed for the time being.

Weird, you didn't think a place like that would be robbed….I mean, there wasn't anything to steal from, not anything valuable at the least.

So on that note, you decided to at try and move a bit. You looked at yourself.

Good, your clothes were still on.

It looks like he didn't do anything to you, while you were out cold…

So, you slowly, got off of what you thought was a bed and started to walk out of the room. You looked into the hallway, to get a sneak peak if anyone was in the hallway.

You let out a sigh as you saw that no one was there.

Coast was all clear…

You walked down the hallway, in an attempt to explore the area. You looked with curiosity as you took in all the sights around you.

_**Then, you heard what sounded like music coming from a room, not far from where you were…**_

_Hush now my little one, don't weep  
>The dawn is almost here<br>Close your eyes, little one, and sleep  
>We're safe here there's nothing to fear<em>

_'Cause when the sun has hidden it scorching rays_  
><em>And the moon is riding high<em>  
><em>We'll once again travel in our hidden ways<em>  
><em>Sleep now, the time is nigh<em>

_Sleep now my precious, and dream_  
><em>Of the forest, the lake and the moon<em>  
><em>Dream of wonders, of places unseen<em>  
><em>And we'll go there hunting soon.<em>

_They'll try_ _to destroy us and harm us with lies_  
><em>But we're safe here like bees in their hive<em>  
><em>When you see the dread and the fear in their eyes,<em>  
><em>Remember we're the<em>

_ones -_

_Truly alive_  
><em>(Sleep…Nemi..)<em>

_Sleep now my precious_  
><em>Hidden from light<em>  
><em>Sleep little vampire child<em>  
><em>We'll rise at dusk and rule by night<em>  
><em>We're all that is pure and bright<em>

For some reason, the song sounded so familiar, like you heard it so long ago…

As if in a lullaby somewhere, in the forgotten past of lost time….

You followed the sound of the song as it led you to a room that was filled with books. You looked in awe and shock at seeing so many books in your life. You heard the sound an old record player, playing the song that you had been following.

_**So that's where it was coming from…**_

You turned your attention to a piece of paper, that was laying on a table. For some reason, the paper seemed to be calling you to go over to it. So, you cautiously, went over to it, picking it up.

But it was actually an old photograph of a woman…

A woman, who looked a lot like you…

No, she didn't just look a lot like you: she **WAS** you! There was no mistaking those eyes, that face expression.

It was like looking into a mirror….

You quickly put the photo back on the table, as you tried to quickly leave the room….

As you gasped to see, Gilbert in front of you.

You felt a bit of shock come into your system, at seeing Gilbert standing in front of you.

"Gilbert?" You said, not knowing why he was there in front of you. He just stared at you, his face with a blank expression on it. He looked at you, as his eyes, flicked a deeper red for a second.

"Leibe…" He said, softly, as he got closer to you, making you back up slowly. He kept making you back up, until you felt yourself hit against a wall.

"I'm…sorry….I can't stand it….anymore…" He said, as he got close to your face, making a light blush come across you face. "I tried….but I can't…anymore….

It's too much…." You felt his face inch his way to your neck, as he put a hand on the wall, right next your head. "Forgive me…for vhat I'm about to do…"

You felt something tug at your throat, feeling something familiar…

Like this had happened before…

You could feel the bandage that was on the side of your neck, slowly being removed. The marks, on your hadn't fully healed yet, so it still felt kinda sore, especially when something touched it.

"Wait…please…" You said, softly, as your voice seemed to fall on death ears.

**PLEASE….NO!"**

Too late as a set of sharp fangs pierced your soft neck, sinking into your flesh,…

As you felt your blood, once again…getting drained by another person.

You started to put the pieces together:

_Whitish pale skin, red eyes, silvery white hair, dressed all in black…_

_**You didn't know what to say at this moment, know realizing that the man who saved, Gilbert…was a Vampire.**_

This just gets better and better, you thought to yourself, as time seemed to go ever so slowly….

_**~To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorMiss Inu: and yes, I leave you all on a cliff hanger like I always do. I have also; put the story in a new format for you all to read in to make it look a bit more professional, so the change is kinda new to me. *will take time to get used to it***

**Prussia: Und for all zhe fangirls….betcha your happy zhat you finally got bitten by zhe awesome me, huh?**

**Author/Miss Inu: * le sighs* Prussia….well, a lot of the readers where asking, when he was gonna start biting the Xreader….so, here you all go, you very *ahem* inpatient people!**

**Prussia: Hey, zhere awesome und couldn't vait! You're just a slow updater!**

**Author/Miss Inu: I know, alright? Geesh, anyway, guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens….*Drags a waving Prussia away***


	7. Chapter 5: Escaping To Home

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.5**

**_A/N: Just to let you knowI DON'T OWN HETALIA OR PRUSSIA, ANY OC'S THAT ARE SUBMMITED BY REQUESTS OR THE READER! I just own the story and idea._**

**Author/Miss Inu: in this chapter, there will be Prussia POV in some parts and XReader POV parts, to make it more interesting. (Prussia's POV parts will be in bold and italics)**

**Prussia: Awesome!**

**Author/Miss Inu: And for all you hetalia fans out there: SEASON 4 CAME OUT THIS WEEK! SO: HAPPY HETALIA DAY AND HETALIA WEEK!**

**Prussia: Awesome!**

**Author/Miss Inu: Is that all you can say? *Pru nods* I guess so! Anyway, let's just continue on, shall we?**

_**Song:**_** Futastu no Kodou by Akai Tsumi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Escaping To Home<strong>

_**Previously In last Chapter:**__ "Wait…please…" You said, softly, as your voice seemed to fall on death ears. _

_PLEASE….NO!"_

_Too late as a set of sharp fangs pierced your soft neck, sinking into your flesh,… As you felt your blood, once again…getting drained by another person. _

_You started to put the pieces together:_

_Whitish pale skin, red eyes, silvery white hair, dressed all in black…_

_You didn't know what to say at this moment, know realizing that the man who saved, Gilbert…was a Vampire. This just gets better and better, you thought to yourself, as time seemed to go ever so slowly…._

__- - - -. __

Somehow, time seemed to go forward again, as you tried to push Gilbert away from you. You could hear the sound of your own blood being sucked right out of you, as you knew that you needed to get away and quick.

But the more you tried to struggle, the more, you felt yourself, starting to lose.

Maybe, this wasn't gonna end well after all…

_- - - -. _

_**I just couldn't stand it anymore. Being around this girl was too much. I tried as best I could, to control the urges that were running through my veins, to drain her blood right at the spot. **_

_**But I couldn't that night; it would look too suspicious, if anyone caught sight of it.**_

_**But now, that she was here, I wanted to keep my distance from this girl, but I couldn't…not when she was this close…**_

_**That beautiful neck, just waiting for me to sink my fangs into…**_

_**My rough tongue, felt its way to her neck, as I licked her neck, savoring the taste that her skin left and getting a small bit of her scent along the way.**_

_**It was a warm and comforting scent, that seemed to remind me of something so long ago…**_

_**So, when I couldn't contain my hunger any longer, I went up to her and slowly, sank my sharp fangs into her neck.**_

_**I think she was pleading with me to not do this, but I couldn't hear her over, the sound of her beating heart and sensing the veins through her neck, coming out, as they were pumping that red lifeblood through her body. **_

_**The sound of the heartbeat was getting louder as I continued to drink her warm delicious red lifeblood. It wasn't like anything like I ever tasted. It was warm and sweet, like a taste of pure heaven and delight. I just couldn't stop, when the first taste, got on my tongue, as I started to drink it more hungrily like.**_

_**I knew I was supposed to stop this, but I couldn't stop. **_

_**It was like some strong force was making me do this, against my own will…**_

_**I continued to drink her blood, as time seemed to pass even more slowly...**_

_**If I didn't stop soon, I would kill this girl…**_

"_**Please stop this…" A voice said to me, that sounded so familiar. It was soft and sweet, but also with a bit of sadness. **_

_**I snapped out of my drinking blood like trance, as I tried to figure out where that voice was coming from.**_

_**It sounded so familiar, that I couldn't help notice the voice's presence.**_

"_**STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING ME AGAIN!" The voice yelled at me, as I turned and stared in horror.**_

_**It was happening again: this scene, was so familiar…**_

_- - - -. _

_**There was blood all over the place, from all the humans that I had killed. The walls were covered with god knows what from god knows where, as I stared at my hands in horror. They were drenched and covered with the blood of my victims, that I must have slain…**_

_**Or at least, I think I slain them…**_

_**Did I?**_

_**I couldn't remember if I did or not…**_

_**Why couldn't I remember?**_

_**As I tried to think of what happened, I turned to see the one person, that I wished to see again. **_

_**As I looked into those (your color eyes), I saw them suddenly turn to eyes of fear and hate. **_

_**Why was she doing that? What did I do?**_

_**Time seemed to go slow again, as we didn't move or say anything for some time. **_

"_**Gilbert….why? Why did you do this?" She asked me. For some reason, I was unable to answer her question. How was I supposed to answer, when I couldn't even answer that question for myself.**_

_**I just stared at her, not knowing what to say or do at that moment…**_

_**But that was a mistake on my part… as suddenly; the figure was on the ground, bleeding madly from painful wounds. My body felt numb , as I raced to her side, making sure she wasn't what I think she was.**_

"_**LIEBE!" I yelled outloud, as I held her for some reason in my arms. **_

_**Why was I doing this?**_

_**Was this woman so important to me, for some reason? **_

_**And why couldn't remember anything? **_

_**If something like this happen to me, I wouldn't ever want to forget. And yet, I couldn't understand what was going on at all. It was like I was watching this through someone else's eyes.**_

"_**This is your punishment… Your crime… This is what you did… You deserve everything that happens to you." A voice said to me as I let out a scream, unlike anything I ever heard.**_

_**It was the scream of an angry rage, that was flowing with chaos and madness…**_

_- - - -. _

_**I somehow was able to stop drinking for one second, due to my memory induced trance. And when I did, it gave you enough to push me away from you, making me back away for a bit.**_

"_**Get…off…." I heard you say, as I didn't see where I was going and fell over on the floor. **_

_**Man, that was a klutzy move for me to do. **_

_**I mentally made a note to myself: **_

_**Tell that too cleaning obsessed-freak Faron…. To stay out this room and stop messing up the carpet all the time, after he cleans, that damn neat-cleaning nutcase!**_

_**I stared at you, not knowing if I should move or say anything at the moment. Time seemed to stop for a few minutes, before, you bolted out of the room. I continued to not move, before my mind started mentally kicking me to get my ass up and go after you. **_

_**I did, as fast as I could. **_

_**Being a vampire had its advantage, in chasing people. Our prey could run, but they couldn't hide from us, especially since we could track them by their scent and aura's that they had.**_

_**I quickly found yours. You were hiding, or at least, trying to hide in an unused room. You tried to be as quiet as you, not making any sound.**_

_**Good tactic I would say, but useless against me.**_

_**I walked slowly, being as quiet as I could. My hand reached the door handle, as I slowly opened it. In less time you could think, I opened the door, excepting to find you in there.**_

_**But apparently…. I got outsmarted. **_

_**I saw the window open as I used vampire speed to go over to the window. Since I had just drank your blood a few minutes ago, I was now a bit more faster than normal, so this would be easy for someone like me.**_

_**I looked out the window and saw you, running to get away.**_

"_**I see…so you vant to run, do you frau? Vell zhen…let zhe games begin. You von't get very far…" I said, as I licked my lips, tasting traces of your blood that was left over and savoring the taste to remember it again for next time.**_

"_**I know your scent und blood now, so zhe chances of zhe awesome me not find you…**_

_**are very slim." **_

_- - - -. _

For some reason, when you were being bitten, Gilbert had stopped for a sec, like knowing this was wrong. You looked at him, as he just stared blankly at you, like he was put under some trance.

So I guess, that gave you a bit of an opening to get him off from biting you.

"Get….OFF!..." You said, as you pushed him away, making him back away a bit. Maybe you pushed him a bit too much or he just didn't see where he was going….

_**Cause he suddenly fell on the floor… **_

_**Right on his Prussian Albino ass.**_

Only one thing could be said for this scene: _**"HOW AWKWARD!"**_

You thought he might get up and try to bite or do something worse to you, but nooo, ….

What does he do?

_**He just stares at you, like a pure born idiot.**_

"_**HOW EVEN MORE AWKWARD!"**_

So, as time seemed to pass and this just couldn't get as more awkward as it was, you decided to bolt the hell out of there, leaving the staring-stund idiot vampire right there, on the floor. You didn't know what the hell had just happened back there, but you weren't gonna stay any longer to find out.

You needed to get your neck treated first and then, come up with a plan.

_- - - -. _

You found a room down the hallway, that looked like it was safe to use. So, you took that chance and went in, locking the door shut. To make sure, it was more secure, you put a chair in front of it.

(_**As a way to give you more time to be safe and escape getting caught or something…**_

_**it was also a way to keep anyone else from getting in…at least that's how it was done in the movies..**_)

The room had a bathroom in it, which was good.

Bathroom's meant medicine cabinet which equals first aid kit.

You quickly went into the bathroom and searched for the first aid kit, not knowing how much time you had, before you were found. You quickly checked yourself to see if the bleeding stopped.

It did, for now…but anymore physical contact like that, and it might start bleeding again and who knows when it would stop?

Since this was the second time you got bitten in a short amount of time, it needed twice the amount of healing to fully heal the bite wounds for them to make a full recovery.

(_**Try and figure out the time difference from when you left work to when you arrived at Gilbert's house. Without a set start and a set end time, it's a little hard to do it, isn't it?**_)

_- - - -. _

When you had found some anti-biotic ointment and some medical alcohol, you quickly used to disinfect the bite wounds. Then, you put on another bandage and white gauze around it, to make it stay in place and allowing constant pressure to be applied to it.

(_**You didn't want to catch some weird disease or creepy vampire virus did you? Even some nice animals had rabies, so you could never be to careful**_.)

This way, if someone had tried to rip it off, they would have a harder time trying to get it off. Score one for you: guess reading all those vampire books and watching those vampire movies finally paid off.

(_**And your parents said TV was bad for you and uneducational….**_

_**Guess they were wrong about that…**_)

So after you quickly fixed your wound, you heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Crap, looks like your good luck was running out pretty quickly…

You quietly tried to walk out of the bathroom, trying to not make a sound. You needed to get out of there and quick. You looked around for an exit. The only exit was the door you came in…

And a window.

Looks like that was your only option at the moment….

_- - - -. _

You quickly and quietly went over to the window, and lifted it open. You were kinda high up, but anything was better than getting caught again. So, just like you saw in all those kiddie cartoons you used to watch as a kid…

You took a deep breath….

Prayed that you wouldn't die at a young age….

Looked straight at the ground for a minute, before closing your eyes….

And jumped out the window, your mind mentally screaming at you, calling you a stupid dumbass as kept your eyes closed for a few more minutes.

Then as you somehow sensed that you would be close to the ground soon, you opened your eyes and landed on the ground on your feet...then rolled to the side like a ninja.

As you quickly got up, and checked yourself, to see if you didn't injure yourself.

You smiled to yourself when you didn't have any injuries. Guess you didn't lose all your luck for a bit.

_**Look out Catwoman! There's a new sheriff in town, so you can that and eat your heart out!**_

Now that you out of there…

Time for the next part of your 'master' plan…

**BOOK THE HELL OUT OF THERE! **

_- - - -. _

So you did, run ran like the madwoman that you were. You ran until you couldn't run anymore. You needed to get away and back to your house as fast as could, running to get back to your house. You were surprised that you were close to the street where you live and that you didn't need to go to far, so that's was good.

You ran until you were out of breath. After resting for a little bit, you ran again until you got to your place. It was a good looking house, about 5 stories or so and it had a high window on one of the sides of the house.

You quickly and feeling scared like, opened your door with the house keys that were in your pocket.

When you got your door opened, you quickly closed it shut and locked it tight, to make sure no one got in or out. After that was done, you quickly went into the kitchen to find something to use as weapon, just in case.

Remembering every trick from every vampire book, movie and TV show you could remember, you quickly found a wooden spoon, small silver switch blade and a sharp silver knife.

_**Not the best weapons in a short amount of time, but it would have to do. **_

You went up the flight of stairs to your bedroom as you felt tired and exhausted. So much as happened to you in that lost amount of time, that you know needed was a long good nights (or morning's) rest.

So with the weapons close by, that you put on your bedside table, you plopped onto your bed as you closed your eyes for a bit, then quickly fell fast asleep...

_**~To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorMiss Inu: So, I'm gonna be taken a break after ch.6 or so of this story and from a few other Hetalia based stories, since I've been concentrating on them, way to much. I need to work on some of my other anime fanfics that haven't been updated in a while, so when I'm done updating those, I will get back to my Hetalia fanfics, including this one.**

**Prussia: Vhy take a break now? Vere just getting to the good part! I COMMAND YOU NOT TO TAKE A BREAK!**

**Author/Miss Inu: well you can't Prussia. I need the vacation and that's the only way I can think of new ideas. So don't be sad about it, it's not like I will be gone forever.**

**Prussia: I'm not sad, zhe awesome me never gets sad.**

**Author/Miss Inu: I see. Well then, in just in case you all forget this little note, I'll make sure to post a notice on and DA, so I don't have all the readers mad at me for not saying anything. And also, I'm gonna keep continuing with my Hetalia week celebration for another week, since I'm gonna be seeing my hetalia friend Mewichigo218 this week!**

**HAPPY HETALIA WEEK FOR YOU ALL! **

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	8. Chapter 6: Visitor's Recon Mission

**APH-Hetalia**

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.6**

**_A/N: Just to let you know I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR PRUSSIA, ANY OC'S THAT ARE SUBMMITED BY REQUESTS OR THE READER! I just own the story and idea_**

_A/N: Just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just try to deal with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end. And also: we have some more OC submissions, sent for this chapter. *See my DA page for details on who the lucky submitters are*_

****Author/Miss Inu**: and so, I might take a break or so, after this chapter, to be able to think of more chapter ideas.**

**Prussia: Vell, zhat sounds Gut….zhe author should take a break every now und zhen, to zhink of more awesome story ideas for zhe awesome me!**

******Author/Miss Inu****: ja, ja, whatever you say…. Oh and of course, we got new OC submissions, which is good… **

**Prussia: JA, MORE PEOPLE FOR ME TO KICK ZHEIR ASS!**

******Author/Miss Inu****: Hey, Prussia! You can't say things like that here! Watch your language! Anyway, let's just continue on, shall we?**

_**Song: "**__**Hollowed"**__**-**_**Bleach Soundtrack and **_**"Creeping Shadows"-**_** Bleach OST #7**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Night Visitor's Recon Mission<strong>

_**Previously In last Chapter:**__ Remembering every trick from every vampire book, movie and TV show you could remember, you quickly found a wooden spoon, small silver switch blade and a sharp silver knife. _

_**Not the best weapons in a short amount of time, but it would have to do. **_

_You went up the flight of stairs to your bedroom as you felt tired and exhausted. So much as happened to you in that lost amount of time, that you know needed was a long good nights (or morning's) rest._

_So with the weapons close by, that you put on your bedside table, you plopped onto your bed as you closed your eyes for a bit, then quickly fell fast asleep..._

__- - - -.__

_**Outside your window, stood four figures, who had been sent to your house on a recon mission, to gather information on you. They had been stalking your house for some time, waiting for you to come home.**_

_**When you did, they still had to wait till you fell asleep.**_

__- - - -.__

"_**This is getting so fucking boring! When can we have some fun?!" One of the group members whined in a really irritated voice said. They had short hair and wore glasses, along with street type clothes.**_

'_**C'mon Alex, it's not like you're the only one bored, too. I have also have to listen to you whine the entire time we've been here." One of the youngest members said as she rolled her eyes at the guy who was now named Alex. **_

"_**Can it Swift! You're not my mother, so don't tell me what to, stupid girl!" Alex said to the girl, now named Swift, who just glared at him. She looked to be about fourteen years old. She had long straight white hair with black blame patters on the bottom and curled at the end, red colored eyes and elf ears, almost pixi like. **_

_**Her outfit was also a type of street wear: normal jeans and black combat boots. She wore a crimson shirt under a black hoodie, with two logos on both the front and back sides. (The front side had an evil-smiling pumpkin with curling vines and the backside had a black and blue picture with a boy, hiding under the covers, and a monster reaching out to him. Under the picture logo, were the words: "Beware the bumps in the night.") **_

"_**Make me, moron!" She said, as they both started a staring contest at each other. Since Alex was taller than Swift (She was 5'6) he could stare down at her more, making her get even madder.**_

"_**Why don't you both shut the hell up? You're both annoying as hell and your damn arguing isn't helping at all, with my headache…" Both Alex and Swift turned to see a young girl thirteen years old with dusty like blondish hair and cold like eyes staring at them, as if she was two minutes away from smacking the living daylights out of them.**_

"_**SHUT UP AME!" Both Swift and Alex said together at the girl, now named Ame, as she just rolled her eyes at them. **_

"_**Why should I? Anyway, it doesn't matter… when I say shut the hell up, you both shut the hell up!" Ame said as both Swift and Alex ranted at her. Then, all three were in a heated argument as fast as angry wildfire, trying to see who is better at the argument. **_

"_**Guys, please stop arguing. We need to finish our mission or else Lady Charissa will get mad…" A younger looker girl said, as she tried to break up the fight. She had emerald green eyes and blond hair and wore a simple outfit of a warm colored t-shirt and jeans. **_

"_**Like I care what that old bitch has to say!" Alex said as he gave off a grunt. "Unlike you, I'm not attached to her like a freaking dog as you always are…Mandalyine!" The girl, now named Mandalyine, looked at Alex, with a glare in her eyes.**_

"_**Hey, I told you to call me 'Ameria' Alex, not, Mandalyine!" Mandalyine (Ameria) said as Alex snorted at her.**_

"_**But your real name is Manalyine, so why the hell would I call you that?" Alex said sarcastically as she said nothing, not wanting to get into an argument with him, as a way to show who was more mature like.**_

__- - - -.__

"_**C'mon, you guys, let's just get this over with." Swift said as she moved closer to the window of your house. Using a special type of spying magic, they were able to find out what you were dreaming about. It also allowed them access all of the information you had stored in you from memories and lifeline memories. ****_

_**(**Note**: See, every human is born with information from the time that they are born until they die. There are two ways to collect information from a human, without killing them to get it: "Memory information': which is when all the memories a human contains and 'lifeline information': information that you obtained from your life and also information that you contain in your body.)**_

"_**So…..I guess, she met up with that Prussian bastard. What a shame, that he would pick someone like her!" Alex as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.**_

"_**Well, coming from Alex "The Greedful", you can be very picky." Swift said, as she snickered at him.**_

"_**Oh yeah, like I should listen to you,… Swift "The Prideful". Alex snickered back at her. This particular group of people each had a name for each other, along with their own names:**_

_**Alexander Anderson "The Greedful" ….**_

_**Alexandria ('Swift') M. Burezu "The Prideful"….**_

_**Mandalyine (Ameria) "The Gluttoness"….**_

_**And Ame "The Wrathier"…**_

_**As the main members of the Seven Sin's Unit, they had orders to follow and orders were needed to be followed to the letter. **_

"_**So, is this enough info for us to have?" Ameria asked, has the magic's spell started to end.**_

"_**I guess….but I would like to have some fun with her a bit…" Alex said, as he used his aura to open the window silently open your window and sneak in. **_

"_**Alex, what the hell are you doing?" Swift asked, looking kinda shocked that he was doing something so stupid like that.**_

"_**Relax, it will be all over in a minute…." Alex said, as a sudden spike of power aura was covering the area. All the members sensed the power aura, as they turned on their own aura senses.**_

__- - - -.__

"_**W-W-W-What? What is this? This feeling….. It can't be…" Ameria said, as she felt a cold shiver run down her back.**_

"_**Oh, hell….were in for it now…" Ame said as she let out a grunt of pain at the strong aura.**_

"_**Great, look what you did, idiot! You pissed him off!" Swift said, as she turned to Alex, giving him a glare.**_

"_**You're wrong about that Swift! He's not only pissed off….he's fucking furious!" Alex said, as he felt the aura grow bigger. **_

_**All four of them felt a cringe enter them as they looked down to see a silver white haired man with crimson blood colored eyes and dressed in black. One look at him and you would never see the angry rage boiling inside of him.**_

_**His aura flared as he gave them an evil glare of anger, sending his aura sky rocketing with power.**_

__- - - -.__

"_**Vhat is zhis? Little impkings have come here…."The Prussian said as he looked them over. "I zhought I vould find someone here zhat vould seem like a prowler or perverted demon around here. But instead, I find you little children, trying to disturb mein liebe's home life." **_

_**More aura flares as he gets even more angrier. "How dare you! How dare you even try as somezhing as stupid as zhis! Und on mein hunting grounds to be exact! HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING DUMMKOP'S!" Gilbert roared at them, making the girls shiver from the fear that he was sending them.**_

"_**SHUT UP, MORON! LIKE WE SHOULD LISTEN TO YOU!" Alex said, as he held up a hand in front of his face. "You have no right to tell us where we can be or what we can do!" A bright grayish light appears as a metal wrist scythe appears on Alex's arm and a metal sword appears in his other hand. "So, as to help you learn that for the future….I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" **_

_**He uses a fast like speed technique to get in front of Gilbert, as he raises his wrist scythe at him, ready to attack. As he got ready to strike, Gilbert just grinned at him, as he grabbed his hand and threw him to the side, tossing him like a rag doll. **_

_**Alex let out a scream, as he was thrown hard and landed on his back, with a loud thud.**_

"_**Arrrgghh…..dammit!" Alex yelled as he slowly got up, suddenly sensing a hint of bloodlust. But before he could say or do anything, he was suddenly turned his head…**_

_**And gasped in horror… **_

_**As he was staring into the eyes of large white demon wolf with crimson blood like eyes.**_

"_**No way…is this guy…a….**__**Le Loup-Garou?" Swift said as**__**all of them stared in horror at what**__**they were all seeing….**_

_**~To be continued…..~**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>AuthorMiss Inu****: looks like, this is something new for the audience…**

**Prussia: Well, zhat is somezhing new. Looks like I get to show off vhat I can do, by beating zhese little kid's ass.**

******Author/Miss Inu****: hey Prussia! You can't be saying things like that, especially about little kids! *scolds him***

**Prussia: vho cares anyvay?! I'm so awesome und can do anyzhing, so zhis vill be easy for me! *looks confused* um, Miss. Frau, vhat does "Le Loup-Garou" mean? **

******Author/Miss Inu****:**** you don't know what it means? Well, I'll tell you: "Le Loup-Garou"—"man transformed into wolf." *snickers* guess your not as awesome as you say you are….**

**Prussia: TAKE ZHAT BACK! I AM SO AWESOME!**

******Author/Miss Inu****: Yea right, whatever you say dude….anyway, to find out what happens next, you're gonna have to find out in the next chapter….**

**so, see you then, everybody!**

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	9. Chapter 7: By The Demon Wolf's Howl

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.7**

**_A/N: Just to let you knowI DON'T OWN HETALIA OR PRUSSIA, ANY OC'S THAT ARE SUBMMITED BY REQUESTS OR THE READER! I just own the story and idea._**

_A/N: Just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just try to deal with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end_

**Author/Miss Inu: so, we get another chapter and it might be short, just to let you all know…**

**Prussia: hey, short chapter are okay und awesome!**

**Author/Miss Inu: well, that's not what you said the last time I had a short chapter…**

**Prussia: hey, I never said zhat ever! Are you sure I said zhat?**

**Author/Miss Inu: I think you did…I don't know…anyway, enough talking and let's start the chapter already in 3, 2, 1…go!**

_**Song:**_**"**_**supervillain **_**by powerman5000"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: By The Demon Wolf's Howl<strong>

_**Previously In last Chapter:**__"__**SHUT UP, MORON! LIKE WE SHOULD LISTEN TO YOU!"**__ Alex said, as he held up a hand in front of his face. "You have no right to tell us where we can be or what we can do!" A bright grayish light appears as a metal wrist scythe appears on Alex's arm and a metal sword appears in his other hand. "So, as to help you learn that for the future…._

_**I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"**_

_He uses a fast like speed technique to get in front of Gilbert, as he raises his wrist scythe at him, ready to attack. As he got ready to strike, Gilbert just grinned at him, as he grabbed his hand and threw him to the side, tossing him like a rag doll. _

_Alex let out a scream, as he was thrown hard and landed on his back, with a loud thud._

"_Arrrgghh…..dammit!" Alex yelled as he slowly got up, suddenly sensing a hint of bloodlust. But before he could say or do anything, he was suddenly turned his head…_

_And gasped in horror… _

_As he was staring into the eyes of large white demon wolf with crimson blood like eyes._

"_No way…is this guy…a…._ _Le Loup-Garou?" Swift said as __all of them stared in horror at what __they were all seeing…._

__- - - -.__

Alex let out a grunt as he looked the wolf over, for a few minutes.

"Naw, he's no Le Loup-Garou_… _too big in size. He might have traces of Le Loup-Garou, in his bloodline, but he isn't one…" Alex said as he gave the demon wolf a smirk. "But since he did turn into one of his forms, it's his fault that he's gonna die!

Alex raised his arm again, ready to strike, but the wolf raised his paw and swiped him, sending him flying again. But the attack didn't last as the others of Alex's group, came after the wolf, using their own powers to attack.

Swift used air attacks and Ame used water based attacks, combining them into combo attacks, sending blasts of power at the wolf. The wolf glared at them, as his crimson eyes glowed redder as he let out a strong howl, sending an aura of power at them.

It was too strong for them to handle as both of them, were also sent flying. Ameria went over to them, and got to work, using her power to help heal their injuries.

__- - - -.__

Pru in wolf form just watched them curiously as he took mental notes at each of their abilities and tactics.

+__I see….each vone as a unique ability and attack power….how very interesting…._+ _He took more mental notes as he noticed the light in your room turn on. +__Looks like I made too much noise….liebe must have heard all of zhis… I better hurry zhis up und fast!_+_ He races at the enemy, fangs sharp and claws ready to attack….

__- - - -.__

You woke up, to the sounds of loud shouts and dog howls. You didn't know what was going on, as you quickly got up, grabbing the weapons from your bedside and hurried downstairs, to go see what all the commotion was all about.

When you got all the way downstairs, you looked out your window and let out a surprised gasp of shock…

Outside was the largest dog you had ever seen. But as you took a good look, you realized it wasn't a dog…

But a huge freaking wolf!

Its body was bigger than a horse almost and his paws were huge, like it could take down a full grown man. His fur was pure white, like snow colored and his eyes were a deep crimson, almost blood colored.

It grinned, a wolfish grin, as it charged at another human that it was fighting, slashing it with his razor sharp claws. You didn't know why it was doing it, but it needed to be stopped.

You opened your door, as you started walking over to it, trying to get its attention.

'HEY YOU, WOLF DOG! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" You yelled at it, as it stopped, looking at you as it tilt its head at you, almost confused like. You must have gotten its attention, since it wasn't doing anything.

"Go on, get out of here! Shoo, doggie!" You said, motioning it with your hands to tell it to leave. It didn't for a few minutes, like it thought you were crazy or something.

Then it started barking at you, his bark deep and loud, as you looked at it confused like. Then you felt something hit you in the back, something cold and sharp. You looked down and saw your chest, starting to bleed as you saw a long metal silver blade in your chest.

You couldn't say anything, as you felt your body growing cold and numb, from the attack.

__- - - -.__

"Stupid girl…why did you have to interfere?" A voice said to you as you turned and saw Alex behind you, holding a metal sword that was stabbed through you. "Well, you can ask yourself that in the afterlife…."

But before he could say anymore, a set of claws slashed at him, making him drop his weapon, but since it was still attached to you, through your chest, he really couldn't get it back.

You could feel yourself, starting to get dizzy due to being stabbed and blood loss. As you felt yourself starting to lose balance, you felt something catch you. You weakly looked and saw that you were on the giant wolf's back. You didn't know what to say or do, as you could the dark blackness starting to come over you, as you tried to hold on…

+__I'm sorry, mein liebe….I didn't know zhat zhey vould do zhat to you…"_+_ You heard a voice in your head that sounded familiar like. You tried to place it but it was hard for you to recall who it was or who it belonged to…

+__So, if you can, try to hang on until I can get you fixed up, okay liebe?" _+_ You weakly nodded your head, as you saw the group of people vanish from the area, or so you thought, as the wolf started running at a very fast like speed. The world started looking blurry, as you could feel the wolf's muscles through his fur, working and being pushed to their fullest as it was trying to be very fast.

You kept holding on for as long as you could, but the darkness was too strong and soon, your eyes closed as you slipped into that darkness…

_**~To be continued…..~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorMiss Inu: and so ends another chapter, which I left on a cliff hanger for you all!**

**Prussia: you know, your evil, vhen you make all zhe readers have to wait for another awesome chapter….**

**Author/Miss Inu: I know, thanks for asking.**

**Prussia: vell, don't blame me vhen you get flame reviews from zhe readers…**

**Author/Miss Inu: oh, I won't…I'll just blame it on you….*pru sighs and shakes his head*****anyway, to find out what happens next, you're gonna have to find out in the next chapter….**

**so, see you then, everybody!**

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	10. Chapter 8: Aftermath Along With A Deal

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.8**

_A/N: Just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just try to deal with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end. _

**Author/Miss Inu: so, like we have so far?**

**Prussia: I guess, but I vould like some fun scenes…..**

**Author/Miss Inu: hey, you, have you been looking at the progress board again?**

**Prussia: um, maybe…*guilty look***

**Author/Miss Inu: that's off limit, pru! *hits him on head with book* anyway, while I deal with snooper here, enjoy chapter 8…..**

**_Song:_ Searchlight Contagious, Comeback - Redlight King **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: <span>The Aftermath Along With A Deal**

_**Previously In last Chapter:**_ +_ "_I'm sorry, mein liebe….I didn't know zhat zhey vould do zhat to you…"_+ You heard a voice in your head that sounded familiar like. You tried to place it but it was hard for you to recall who it was or who it belonged to…_

_+_ "So, if you can, try to hang on until I can get you fixed up, okay liebe?" _+ You weakly nodded your head, as you saw the group of people vanish from the area, or so you thought, as the wolf started running at a very fast like speed. The world started looking blurry, as you could feel the wolf's muscles through his fur, working and being pushed to their fullest as it was trying to be very fast._

_You kept holding on for as long as you could, but the darkness was too strong and soon, your eyes closed as you slipped into that darkness…_

_- - - - - -._

Gilbert kept running until he reached his destination. He only had one thought on his mind and he wasn't gonna stop until his task was complete. He let out a loud howl as a strong, sharp, dark wind came into view and wrapped its self around the area Gilbert was standing in. it wrapped tighter and tighter, until it suddenly broke off.

When the wind had died down and broke off, he stepped out, in his human form, carrying you in his arms. He let out a sigh as he looked at your face, giving you a soft smile.

"Such a troublesome frau you are. It looks like I'm gonna have to keep a tighter vatch on you from now on…" He said softly, as he carried you into his house, with a plan forming in his mind…

_**_- - - - - -._**_

_**You suddenly bolted right up, after waking from a weird dream…**_

"**BANANA SUNDAE'S ARE NOT BREAKFAST FOOD!" **You screamed outloud. It took you a few minutes for you to adjust to waking up and looking around to where you were.

After looking around, you saw that you weren't in your house or any other place that you were in or familiar with…

"Where the hell…" You said as you saw the door open to the room that you were in. You saw a young male about 22 years old with mid length; razor slashed black hair and yellow normal eyes. A crimson earring was shown on his left pointed elfin ear.

_**A familiar looking man….**_

"Wait! I know you! You're name is….Faron, right?" You asked him, as Faron nodded his head.

"I see that you're awake, miss. I'll get Gilbert and tell him that you're awake…" Faron said as he quickly took a step back and left the room, before you had a chance to stop him.

You let out a groan, as you waited for him to come back. You didn't have to wait long, before you heard footsteps coming and seeing the familiar albino entering the room, with a smile on his face.

"You're awake_ (Your name). Zhat's gut…I vas starting to get vorried for a bit zhere…"Gilbert said as he walked over to you and sat on the edge of the bed that you were somehow occupying.

"Um, do you mind, explaining what happened to me? I'm kind of confused…."You asked him, feeling lost of thoughts.

"Vell, okay, but first I vould like to ask you somezhing, liebe…" Gilbert said as he looked at your (eye color) orbs with his own crimson orbs. "You're not as veak as you look to be, are you?"

"No, I'm not, but what does that have to do with anything…" You said, but Gilbert cut you off.

"Zhat's gut. I like mein partners to me able to be as strong as they are in fights." Gilbert said, as you looked at him with a wtf look on your face.

"What do you mean by partner?" You asked him.

"I mean, I can keep you safe from zhose bastards that attacked you, but you vould have to be bonded to be for all of eternity or until I get tired of you, vhich I don't zhink zhat might happen any time soon.

You vould have to vork vith me at nighttime, so it might be hard zhe first few veeks, but it vill all be vorth it, if you like to stay vith me… zhat is…"

You're head was spinning as you heard all this information coming at you.

"So, Liebe….vould you like to make zhis deal vith me? Be mein awesome partner?" Gilbert asked, with a smirk on his face. Just what was going on here? And why was he asking you to be his partner?

Reality sure can be a pain, when you don't know what's going on…..

**_~To be continued…..~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorMiss Inu: *still hitting pru with book* no more snooping!**

**Prussia: okay, okay! I vont! *I surrender mode***

**Author/Miss Inu: good. Do it again, and I take your beer!**

**Prussia: NEIN! NOT MEIN BEER! *runs to hide his beer***

**Author/Miss Inu: okay then…well, I guess I'll leave you all with that little bit….**

**so, see you then, everybody!**

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	11. Chapter 9: Explaining And Your Choice

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.9**

_A/N: Just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just try to deal with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end_

**Author/Miss Inu: So with this chapter, we are one chapter away, from the last chapter of the end, of the first arc. **

**Prussia: vhat, ve are ending it? *le gasp***

**Author/Miss Inu: no that that! Just ending the first part….**

**Prussia: okay…*relax mode***

**Author/Miss Inu: gott, you can be so weirs sometimes. Anyway, let's see what we have for chapter 9, shall we? **

**_Song:_ "5. März"-Megaherz**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9:<span> Explaining And Your Choice  
><strong>

_**Previously In last Chapter:**_ _"What do you mean by partner?" You asked him._

"_I mean, I can keep you safe from zhose bastards that attacked you, but you vould have to be bonded to be for all of eternity or until I get tired of you, vhich I don't zhink zhat might happen any time soon._

_You vould have to vork vith me at nighttime, so it might be hard zhe first few veeks, but it vill all be vorth it, if you like to stay vith me… zhat is…" _

_You're head was spinning as you heard all this information coming at you._

"_So, Liebe….vould you like to make zhis deal vith me? Be mein awesome partner?" Gilbert asked, with a smirk on his face. Just what was going on here? And why was he asking you to be his partner?_

_Reality sure can be a pain, when you don't know what's going on….._

_- - - - - -._

"Wait a minute here! You're going too fast for me to understand!" You said as you put your hands in a time out sign, as way for him to stop right there. "You need to explain yourself a little bit more…" You said, as you tried to get control over your panicky like mind as it was going into haywire mode.

"Explain? Vhat vould I need to…" Gilbert started to say, as he thought for a minute. "Oh, vait a minute! I got it! About vhat happened at your house, is zhat right liebe?" he asked as you nodded your head.

"Okay, I shall explain all zhat I can, as best as zhe awesome me can for you, okay, liebe?" Gilbert said, with a smile on his face.

"Allvright, here ve go: vhen you left mein house und vent back to your house, you vere being followed. Ja, followed, by a group….und I don't mean a group of gangsters or a bunch of perverts or anyzhing like zhat." Gilbert said, as he could tell that your thoughts were probably thinking about that idea….

"Anyvay, vone of zhem had snuck up behind you und stabbed you in zhe chest. I did chase him avay, but zhe vound looked very serious, so being zhe awesome person zhat I am, I brought you here und healed you…

Vith a little bit of help…."

You continued to listen as Gilbert kept explaining to you.

"Um, so, I've been asleep until now…."You asked him, as he nodded his head. "How long ago was that?"

"Um, let's see…about three days ago…" Gilbert said, as you looked at him in shock.

"**THREE DAYS?! YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 3 WHOLE DAYS?!"** You yelled as you looked pretty shocked at what you had just heard.

"Ja, three days. I vas starting to get vorried vhen you didn't vake up the second day, so I vas gonna vait another day, zhen vake you up myself…" Gilbert said, as he took your hand in his. This motion kinda shocked you a bit, as it was very sudden.

You didn't expect any kind of emotion from him, but you suddenly saw his head look down as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"You didn't know, zhat vhen I brought you home like zhat, I vas so afraid zhat it vas already too late to help you…zhere vas so much blood….und you looked so pale…" Gilbert said, as he voice seemed to tremble a bit. "I vas so scared….und I had never been zhat scared und afraid in mein entire life…"

You didn't say anything as you could tell that he was very serious. You had never known someone who acted like Gilbert, could be have such a soft side to them.

Suddenly you felt arms wrap themselves around you, as Gilbert embraced you in a warm hug, his body starting to tremble a little bit.

"Liebe….please promise me…don't ever scare me like zhat again…" Gilbert said, as his voice was in a soft whisper like voice, trying to keep himself from crying.

After all, he was the awesome Gilbert.

And he couldn't let anyone see him cry like a little kid or something, or he wouldn't be awesome at all!

Gilbert started to softly stroke your (hair length) (color hair) as gently as he could, wanting to just bury his face in your warm comforting scent. He kept stroking your hair, as he heard you say something to him.

"Okay, I'll do it…"

"EH? Vhat vas zhat?" Gilbert said, as he looked at you, straight into your (Colored eyes). "Vhat did you say?"

"I'll do it. I'll be your partner. I don't know why I have to, but something is telling me that I have to, or I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life." You said as you put a hand to Gilbert's face and wiped away a stray tear. "And besides, for some reason, it hurts me to see you try to hide away your tears."

"If you feel like crying, then you should be able to, so please….don't hide your tears from me…"

Gilbert smiled at you, a warm gentle smile, as he put his own hand over your own, feeling the warmth that it gave off. He wanted to keep it, your warmth and the light that you gave off to him, that made him want to embrace you for all eternity.

"Alright zhen….since you came up vith a decision, I'll vill now explain to you, your role as mein partner…"

You nodded your head, feeling prepared for whatever life had in store for you, as Gilbert's partner…

**_~To be continued…..~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorMiss Inu: well, I forgot to mention that a special story of night king will be up on the page soon…**

**Prussia: vhat kind of special? **

**Author/Miss Inu: can't say at the moment….**

**Prussia: aww…your mean…*pouts***

**Author/Miss Inu: don't be like that, I'll write up a note soon about the special…**

**so, see you then, everybody!**

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	12. Chapter 10: End Of Night King-Part One

**VampirePrussiaXReader: Night King PT.10**

_A/N: Just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just try to deal with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end_

**Author/Miss Inu: So with this chapter, we end the First Part Arc of the story.**

**Prussia: Part vone? Vill zhere be a part 2?**

**Author/Miss Inu: yeah, there will, but I'm gonna be taking a break after this chapter, to think of new ideas for the 2nd arc.**

**Prussia: gut. Ve have to keep zhe story going, frau.**

**Author/Miss Inu: yeah, I know, so enjoy the last chapter of part 1 and get ready for pt.2, which will be coming soon….**

**_Song:_ Hello Zepp - Charlie Clouser **

**(song in chapter) Anna Tsuchiya – Guilty**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: End Of Night King Part One Arc<strong>

_**Previously In last Chapter:**_ _"EH? Vhat vas zhat?" Gilbert said, as he looked at you, straight into your (Colored eyes). "Vhat did you say?"_

"_I'll do it. I'll be your partner. I don't know why I have to, but something is telling me that I have to, or I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life." You said as you put a hand to Gilbert's face and wiped away a stray tear. "And besides, for some reason, it hurts me to see you try to hide away your tears."_

"_If you feel like crying, then you should be able to, so please….don't hide your tears from me…"_

_Gilbert smiled at you, a warm gentle smile, as he put his own hand over your own, feeling the warmth that it gave off. He wanted to keep it, your warmth and the light that you gave off to him, that made him want to embrace you for all eternity._

"_Alright zhen….since you came up vith a decision, I'll vill now explain to you, your role as mein partner…"_

_You nodded your head, feeling prepared for whatever life had in store for you, as Gilbert's partner…_

_- - - - - -._

"So, I zhink, ve should try to make it official, for us." Gilbert said, as you looked at him confused like. You didn't quite get what he meant by 'official', but since you agreed to be his partner, you need to have to right to know what he meant by 'official'…

"What do you mean by 'official', Gilbert?" You asked as he turned to you and got a look in his eyes that made a small chill run down your spine.

"I mean, I need to make it official….by marking you…"Gilbert said as he got his eyes to look at you, then down to your neck, as he could see the veins underneath your skin.

"To make zhis vork right, I need to mark you vith mein fangs, liebe…" He said, as he used his hand to tilt your head to the side, where he could find a spot to mark you. "It vill hurt a bit, but I vill try to make it as painless as I can…"

"Are you ready for me to 'mark' you?"

You took small deep breath as you prepared yourself to be marked, by your so called partner…

"Alright, prepare to be marked_(your name)…" Gilbert said, as he slowly sinked his fangs into the soft skin of your neck. His fangs were razor sharp and left a small sting in your neck, but it soon passed as a warm relaxing feeling entered you. Gilbert saw your eyes flutter a bit as he releases his signature venom-poison into your bloodstream and system.

He kept giving you the venom-poison for a few more minutes, letting your body receive all of it, until he knew when to stop. He stopped and let go, as his fangs pulled out of your neck.

When he let go of you, his fangs left a deep puncture mark along with a symbol right in the middle of your neck, his own personal mark. This way, if anyone tried to bit you or hurt you, the mark would react and deal with whatever was hurting your body.

But this mark also meant, that you belonged to Gilbert and no one else. You would always belong to him, for as long as you lived….

"Zhere's it's done…" Gibert said, as he saw that you were starting to look a bit sleepy. He smiled at you, as he helped you lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers over you, tucking you in.

"You should get some sleep und let the marking take its course…."Gilbert said, softly as he saw you try to stay awake a bit more. "Shh, liebe… just go to sleep…" he said in a soothing like tone, as he put a hand over your eyes, helping you go to sleep faster. Soon, you were fast asleep, with Gilbert right by you, watching you sleep.

He decided to stay right by you, guarding you while you sleep, until you would wake up again.

It wouldn't be for a while, but he didn't mind, not one little bit….

_**He gently stroked your cheek, as he couldn't wait to get his partnership started with you….**_

_- - - - - -._

Not very far from where you and Gilbert where, Charissa was watching the scene of the city in front of her, through a water mirror. She gave off a small smirk as she knew that something was gonna happen soon….

Ameria and Ame had quietly entered the room as Charissa sensed that they where there.

"So, have you found her?" She asked them, as they both nodded their heads at her.

"Yes, we have! It took us long enough, but we have found her!" Ame said, as Charissa let out a small chuckle.

"Good . . ."Charissa said as she snicked to herself. "I hope this turns out to be fun after all . . . especially, since it looks like we have a 'Partnership' starting to take form….

The last one we had to face was about 100 years ago…..

So I hope….

This one lasts a little longer…"

Ameria and Ame said nothing, as they both could tell, that the plans of war had already begun….and they would be in for the fight that would decide all of their fates….

_**Soon, the city would shed blood and lives would be destroyed, and the blood wars of old…**_

_**Would begin again….**_

**_There is a darkness  
>I check my habit true<br>I can't erase it  
>Believing you'll come back to me<br>Now it's the notion  
>Just between you and me<em>**

**_(You got me urging)_**  
><strong><em>No waiting out anymore<em>**

**_I'm in a maze of fears and sorrows_**  
><strong><em>Save me from here<em>**  
><strong><em>So somebody please<em>**  
><strong><em>Desire burning out of control<em>**

**_I sacrificed my pain_**  
><strong><em>To satisfy myself<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't wanna lose your love<em>**  
><strong><em>Instead I deal in lies<em>**  
><strong><em>Your soul is worth a shot<em>**  
><strong><em>To satisfy my soul<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm calling out your name<em>**  
><strong><em>Because of you I know I feel insane<em>**

**_To satisfy myself_**  
><strong><em>You're killing off my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>It's why I give it up<em>**  
><strong><em>This soul is worth a shot<em>**  
><strong><em>To satisfy my soul<em>**  
><strong><em>But never reach again<em>**  
><strong><em>All I can do<em>**  
><strong><em>Is always feel my pain<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everybody! PART 2 WILL BE COMING SOON! SO UNTIL THEN…..<strong>

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	13. Chapter 11: Ending of 1,Beginning Of 2

**Vampire!PrussiaXReader: Night King PT.11**

_A/N: Just to let you know, we are now in Part 2 of the story. there might be a sequel, depending on how this story ends. *side note for audeince*_

**Author/Miss Inu: ****So here we are with PART 2 OF NIGHT KING!**

**Prussia: Ve get to start vith Part 2? HELL YEAH!**

**Author/Miss Inu: Looks like someone is happy! Guess you're excited to start Part 2, even though this chapter is a summary/flaskback like chapter of all of Part 1?**

**Prussia: O.O! *frozen in place, as he forgot***

**Author/Miss Inu: *waves hand in pru's face* Guess he is frozen…so, please read and review and enjoy PART 2 OF NIGHT KING! **

_**Chapter theme/inspiration Song::**__**Code Geass Soundtrack "Stories"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: Ending of 1,Beginning Of 2<strong>

_**So, as the Day turns into Night, we go back through some pages to bring our story from Part 1 to Part 2. . . . .**_

_**When we first started out, it was the end of a normal day and turned out into something even bigger than you ever thought. . . .**_

__(your name) started off their day as usual, going to work and doing what they usually do at work. While _(Your name) was working, they met Gilbert Beilschmidt, a young man with silvery-whitish hair and crimson red eyes, who dressed all in black. As you two both started to get to know each other at _(Your name's) work, it was only a casual met, since it was only for the work shift._

_But as soon as _(Your name) left to go home, they would never know that would be the start of your life beginning to change forever. . . ._

__(your name) was suddenly attacked, by an unknown being, who went by the name of Charissa, who seemed to have a keen interest in you for some reason. Her interest in _(Your name), was very sudden and the first time you two met, she only thought of you as a food source. . . . _

_Since she was a Vampire. _

_Your life would have ended right there on that night, if it hadn't been for a certain silver-white haired, crimson eyed Prussian who had just happened to be close by and somehow saved you from being a 'Midnight snack'._

_The one that had saved _(Your name), the Prussian man they had met earlier, Gilbert Beilschmidt, stopped Charissa from draining your blood dry and turning you into a dried up corpse. _

_But like things and people, not everything seemed to what it appeared to be, at least on _(your name)'s end. . . ._

_It didn't take_(Your name) long enough to find out the little secret that Gilbert was not only hiding from you, but from the entire world. _(your name)'s 'Savior' turned out to also be a Vampire, who seemed to also have a great interest in you, but it was totally different from the other Vampire that had tried to kill you. _

_As _(Your name), was recovering from their injuries, you found something that seemed kinda weird and awkward. A small little connection that _(your name) might have with the Vampire Gilbert. . . ._

_The only clues you found was a picture that looked almost exactly like_(your name) and familiar song that played on an old record player. But as fate would have it, you would have to leave the area that you were staying until you recovering, due to being bit by Gilbert. _

_**Well, what did you except? He is a Vampire after all…**_

_Anyway, after having getting bit by Gilbert and escaping his house in an almost dangerous stupid kind of way, _(your name) finally made it back to her home. But as usual and as fate would have it, you suddenly had a group of unwelcomed visitors. . . ._

_Who decided to do some snooping around for info about you and why you were important to Gilbert. _

_But Gilbert, who had been keeping an eye on you, wouldn't allow any of that. And so, being the awesome person that he is, decided to put an end to their little 'task'. . . ._

_**By beating the living shit outta them. **_

_**Seriously? He has to fight them?**_

_**Well, this is Gilbert and he does have a habit of getting into fights, so that shouldn't be anything new to anyone…**_

_So as fate had it again, the group that decided to the info snooping and the same group that Gilbert was fighting, happened to be a few of the main members of the Seven Sin's Unit: _

_**Alexander Anderson "The Greedful" ….**_

_**Alexandria ('Swift') M. Burezu "The Prideful"….**_

_**Mandalyine (Ameria) "The Gluttoness"….**_

_**And Ame "The Wrathier"…**_

_While the fight was going on, _(your name), decided to step in and try to stop it, at least as the best you could with your abilities. But you're interference would be a price to pay, when one of the members, Alexander Anderson or Alex for short, stabbed you, leaving you greatly wounded. But with a little help from Gilbert, _(your name) was able to escape from death, once again. _

_Once again, _(your name) was taking to Gilbert's house to recover once again from your injuries. After talking with Gilbert for a bit, he offered you a choice to help with your little 'getting attacked' problem, by offering a partner exchange. In the words of Gilbert, part of the rules for the partnership was said:_

"_**But you vould have to be bonded to be for all of eternity or until I get tired of you, vhich I don't zhink zhat might happen any time soon. You vould have to vork vith me at nighttime, so it might be hard zhe first few veeks, but it vill all be vorth it, if you like to stay vith me… zhat is…" **_

_After much thought, you agreed to his partnership exchange, and allowed him to mark you with his own signature seal, to complete part of the partnership deal._

_As fate starts to turn the wheel of destiny around, all the pieces of the puzzle have now fallen into place. As the first piece is placed on the board, what kind of battles will begin again and how will they turn the fate of the world?_

_What kind of a life will the life of every living being have, when all the wars have ended?_

_How much blood will be spilled for whichever side wins?_

_**The answers are unknown and unanswered as we start to turn the page of the next part of the story….**_

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorMiss Inu: Okay, so we are now done with the summary/flaskback like chapter of all of Part 1. And now, we will begin with PART 2, with the next following chapter…**

**Prussia: Okay zhen. Vell until zhen, let's see zhe next chapter!**

**Author/Miss Inu: alright! Onward to chapter 12 and PART 2!**

**HETALIA FOREVER!**

**~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	14. Chapter 12:Start Of Night King Part Two

**Vampire!PrussiaXReader:Night King PT.12**

_A/N: Just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just try to deal with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end_

**Author/Miss Inu: As I looked through my papers in notes, I realize that we have a special thing to say. The thing we know is this: on 4-5-2013, this story, Night King: Vampire!PrussiaXReader, is one year old! Which means…I HAVE WRITTEN AN ENTIRE STORY AND KEPT IT GOING FOR ONE ENTIRE YEAR! IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY DAY!**

**Prussia: PARTY TIME EVERYONE! *throws balloons and confetti in the air***

**Author/Miss Inu: yep, party time everyone! So where gonna make this a little fun type 'anniversary' chapter, for you all…*but we will get back to our normal storyline, after the special anniversary chapter….***

_**Song: "Tender Sugar (Empire Mix)-Akira Tamaoka feat. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtrack Disc 1)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vampire!PrussiaXReader:Night King PT.12<strong>

**Chapter 12: ****Start Of Night King Part Two Arc**

_**Previously In last Chapter:**__**"Good . . ."Charissa said as she snicked to herself. "I hope this turns out to be fun after all . . . especially, since it looks like we have a 'Partnership' starting to take form….**_

_**The last one we had to face was about 100 years ago…..**_

_**So I hope…. This one lasts a little longer…"**_

_**Ameria and Ame said nothing, as they both could tell, that the plans of war had already begun….and they would be in for the fight that would decide all of their fates….**_

_**Soon, the city would shed blood and lives would be destroyed, and the blood wars of old…**_

_**Would begin again….**_

After what seemed to be a few days or so, you were looking out a window as you heard a fast set of footsteps being heard your way. You looked to see Gilbert standing in front of you, with a big smile on his face.

"Um, hey there Gil…" You started to say, but he cut you off, for some reason.

"**HAPPY ****ANNIVERSARY MEIN DEAREST LIEBE!"** Gilbert said as he went over to you and picked you up and started to spin you around in a circle. You were kinda surprised and a little shocked at being spun around like that. You didn't have the slightest idea on why you were being spun around like this.

"Um, Gilbert….why are you doing this?" You asked as you were feeling so confused for not knowing what was going on.

"Vell, it's like zhis…" Gilbert said as he put you down after a few minutes. "It's zhe anniversary of our partnership und I zhink ve should try und celebrate!"

"Wait, partnership?" You said, as it the memory of being Gilbert's partner came back to you. "But we only been partners for what seemed like a few days, so I don't think we can have an anniversary…"

"Zhat doesn't matter at all! It still gives us a reason to celebrate!" Gilbert said as his smile got bigger and suddenly got an idea in his mind. And without even thinking or saying anything, he raced out of the room, laughing in the hallway.

You sighed as you just let Gilbert be Gilbert for now. Probably whatever he was planning to do, you would find out in probably a few hours or so…

After some time passed, you were sitting in what appeared to be the living room, when you heard what appeared to be shouting or really loud talking in the other areas of Gilbert's house.

You stopped whatever you were doing, so you could listen to whatever was going on…

"Hey, hey! I think we should have a pasta dinner party, with lots of pasta and wine and lots of more pasta…" A hyper active loud Italian accented voice said, as it was trying to get the attention of someone else in the room.

"Nein, no pasta, Feliciano. Zhe last time you made pasta, you left zhe kitchen a mess for days…." Another voice said as sounded to be a tough thick German accented tone. It almost sounded the same as Gilbert, but it belonged to a deeper and different tone of speaking.

"But Ludwig…we should defiantly make pasta. After all, there hasn't been a new partnership among our clan and kind for a very long time…" The Italian voice, who you guessed was the person named Feliciano, said as they were now using a begging tone for something to the German person, who you guessed that, be Ludwig.

"I said Nein, und I mean, Nein, dummkopf!" The German Ludwig said, as he must have been angry at the Italian man.

"Oh, come on West, vhy don't ve let him make zhe pasta, anyvay? After all, it is a party…" you heard Gilbert's voice in the background, as he must have been trying to get the guy Ludwig or 'West' as Gilbert called him, to agree with them.

You heard some soft arguing then a loud crashing sound. It was so loud and scare sounding, that it kinda scared you a bit and kinda made you jump out of your seat, jumping a few feet in the air.

What could have made that sound?

Did something break?

The curiosity that came over you, got the better of you as you went to go see what was going on. You followed the source of voices as you saw three guys in what seemed to a normal setting for them at least.

You saw Gilbert, looking at a very tall slick back blond haired guy with light blue eyes, glaring at a whimpering short auburn haired guy with a small curl sticking on the right side of his head as the curl guy was crying and trying to beg something at the blond haired guy. The blond haired guy was given the curl guy an evil looking glare as he pointed a finger at the broken glass that was on the floor.

"You better pick it up, or zhere vill be trouble feli…" The blond haired guy said as he must be given the guy, Feli a hard time.

"You so mean, Ludwiggg….." The curl guy, Feli said to the blond haired guy, Ludwig, as he was starting to cry. The scene would have gone on a little longer, when Gilbert saw you standing by. He turned his attention to you, as you walked over to Gilbert, wondering what was going on.

"Frau! Sorry, if ve vere bothering you. It's just zhat, Feli here, sometimes comes over for visits und him und mein bruder, here, get along quite vell…" Gilbert said pointing a finger at the blond haired man. "Und ja, he und I are related, und well, he is mein little burder…."

"HEY! IT'S A GIRL, A BELLA~" Feli cried outloud as he raced over to you and suddenly grabbed your hands. "What's your name? your kinda cute for a bella~. Do you like pasta?"

"Feli….not too much at once, alright?" Gilbert said as he tried to motion feli to calm down a bit.

"But Gil, she's a new person in the house…." Feli said as he started to whine again. "And it's been so long since we had friends…"

"I know, just calm down and take a seat…" Gilbert said as Feli pouted a bit.

"But I don't wanna…" Feli whined again.

"**I SAID…CALM DOWN UND TAKE A SEAT, FELICIANO VARGAS!"** Gilbert said in a low deep tone, as his eyes flashed a bright red, making him look a bit scary looking. Feli suddenly obeyed as he calmed down and took a nearby seat, without a complaint. You didn't say anything as you just watched the action in front of you.

"Sorry about zhat, liebe. I didn't mean to frighten you." Gilbert said as he looked at you, his face turning into a soften looking expression. You wondered why he was apologizing for you, but you pushed the thought out of your mind.

"Um, can you tell me, what just happened? I'm kinda at a lost here…" You said as Gilbert didn't say anything for a few minutes. Suddenly Gilbert started to get up from the chair that he had been sitting in. He stood standing up for a few minutes, as he suddenly turned to look at Feli.

"I vill in a minute, frau. But first…." Gilbert now has his attention to Feli. "Feli, can you go get zhe box? Zhe vone vith zhe ribbon on it…"

Feli looks at Gilbert, with a kinda scared look on his face. He tried not to whimper, or do anything that might be bad, knowing that he didn't want to get into any more bad troubles.

"Y-y-y-y-you mean…the one that box from earlier…" Feli said as Gilbert nodded his head at him. Feli knew by that head nod, that he was thinking correctly. Feli looked at him again; he started to get a little bit afraid again. "Okay, I'll go get it…"

And with that, he was off, hurrying as fast as he could. You didn't know what he was gonna get, but you guessed that whatever it was, it was gonna be out soon…

Feli came back with the box, as Gilbert motioned for Feli to hand it to you. He did, as he gave you a sort of small smile.

"This is for you, bella. Gil says it's a gift….for you…"

You took the box from his hands, as you cautiously undid the ribbon and opened the box. Your eyes, opened wide as you saw what was inside.

What was in the box was the most beautiful dress that you had ever seen. It was a black colored dress, that was in the style of almost Gothic Lolita. It had a bit of frills on the front part of the dress's collar and a back ribbon tied in the front in a corset style part. There was a bit of some ruffles on the sleeves of the dress and some more near in the bottom of the dress, that had a few layers also near there.

As you looked at the dress, you didn't say anything as you stared in awe and amazement. Gilbert took note of your speechless expression, as he let out a soft chuckle.

"I see are speechless liebe…I take it you like it?" Gilbert said as you nodded your head. You got a feeling of wanting to wear it right away. Gilbert could see the look in your eyes as he walked over to, putting a gentle hand on your shoulder, as you looked at him, getting caught in those bright hypnotizing red eyes of his.

"But you vill have to vait until tonight, to vear it…." Gilbert said, as you felt confused at what he said.

"Tonight…But, why?" You asked curiously. Gilbert smiled at you a little for a few minutes, before turning his smile into a smirk, letting grow a bit big and letting his slightly show, letting you see his sharp pointy fangs.

"Vhy you ask, mein dearest Liebe?" Gilbert said as his eyes grew brighter. "Vell, it's for zhe party later tonight, zhat's vhy…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's end for chapter 12 everyone. Looks like we have some more things that are gonna happen in the story… <strong>

**Also, if you guys want to see what the dress that the reader gets as a gift, I found a good almost look alike on this on site. *if it doesn't show here, you can look on my main page for link* **

**So, up next will be chapter 13. Until then, see you all next time…~**

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	15. Chapter 13: Strangely Vision Images…

**Vampire!PrussiaXReader:Night King PT.13**

_A/N: I don't own Prussia or any characters from Hetalia. They belong to the creator of the anime/manga. I only own the story idea *also don't own any submitted OC's that are in the chapters/storyline, they belong to the submitted people* Just to let you know, this might be RATED-R, later on, so just try to deal with it. If you can't handle it, then don't read it. This also might be in chapter parts, depending on how I want to continue or end._

**Author/Miss Inu: so, here we are with chapter 13. Also, just to let you know, I am sorry for taking so long to update the chapter. I was having a bit of trouble trying to work on the story plotline. But I have gotten out of my little thinking story block, so I can continue writing more chapters…. And it looks like, things are gonna get interesting.**

**Prussia: interesting huh? *grins* like vhat, Miss frau author?**

**Author/Miss Inu: *at pru* You'll just have to find out and see pru. You can't know anything before the audience now….**

**Prussia: *pouts* Zhat's not fair! I vanna know nowww…. **

**Author/Miss Inu: Well, your just gonna have to read the chapter to find out. ^_^**

_**Song:**_**Come Little Children ( katethegreat19 )**_** (song in chapter: **_**Magicka – "**_**Lullaby for a Vampire"**_**)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: <strong>**Strangely Vision Images …**

_**Previously In last Chapter:**_ _**As you looked at the dress, you didn't say anything as you stared in awe and amazement. Gilbert took note of your speechless expression, as he let out a soft chuckle. **_

"_**I see you are speechless liebe…I take it you like it?" Gilbert said as you nodded your head. You got a feeling of wanting to wear it right away. Gilbert could see the look in your eyes as he walked over to, putting a gentle hand on your shoulder, as you looked at him, getting caught in those bright hypnotizing red eyes of his.**_

"_**But you vill have to vait until tonight, to vear it…." Gilbert said, as you felt confused at what he said.**_

"_**Tonight…But, why?" You asked curiously. Gilbert smiled at you a little for a few minutes, before turning his smile into a smirk, letting grow a bit big and letting his slightly show, letting you sees his sharp pointy fangs.**_

"_**Vhy you ask, mein dearest Liebe?" Gilbert said as his eyes grew brighter. "Vell, it's for zhe party later tonight, zhat's vhy…" **_

––––

You wondered what he meant by 'party'. But you didn't say anything as you didn't fully understand what the full picture was. But you guessed that you would be explained later by Gilbert, when time was available.

You stayed where you were, still holding onto the box. You would have stayed there longer, but Gilbert squeezed your shoulder to snap you out of your little so called like-trance…

You felt the shoulder squeeze as you back away from Gilbert, feeling the little bit of pain coming to surface. You softly cursed under your breath, not trying to let the pain get to you. Gilbert looked at you, as his face soften again, knowing that he hurt you a bit and he felt the guilt starting to come into his mind.

"Liebe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just zhat, you vere just standing zhere, so I zhought you vere in some sort of shock…" Gilbert said as he started to walk over to you again, very slowly like, to try and not scare you or anything, in case you were afraid or scared of him for some reason.

"It's okay. I'm fine, so there is nothing to worry about." You said as you stayed still for a second, as a sign that allowed him to come closer to you. Gilbert got in front of you again, as he gave you a look like he didn't believe you.

He gently pulled down a part of your shirtsleeve so he can see. What he saw was the start of a purple light colored bruise that was on the left side of your shoulder.

So, he did hurt you at least a little bit and he knew that he wasn't gonna forgive himself for that, for at least a very, very long time….

You also saw the marks as you stared at it. You didn't know that it didn't hurt that much, but you didn't know that he had caused that much damage on you. You started to feel a bit sorry for Gilbert for what he did, as you gave him a soft smile, to try and tell him that it really was okay and that there was nothing to feel guilty about.

"Its okay, Gilbert. I told you, that I'm fine and there is nothing to worry about." You said, as you hoped that he would believe you and that everything was okay. After a few minutes had passed, Gilbert let out a sigh, guessing that it was useless to argue about it and just let it go.

"Alright, libeling. I can't argue vith you about it." Gilbert said as he gave you a smile, showing that he know believed you. You gave him a smile back, as you were feeling glad at that moment. "Vhy don't you take a little bit of break und rest up, before ve get ready to go to zhe party? I have a room ready for you to stay in for now…"

"Alright…" You said, as you were about to head towards where the room was, when Feli had suddenly glomped you from behind, making you yelp a little bit.

"Hey Bella~ Have you become Gilbert's full partner yet? If you haven't, it could cause a lot of problems and that would be very baddd~…Oh, I know! Why don't you ask Ludwig for some advice? He can be very…" Feli said to you, as he was talking like a rambling idiot.

But he didn't get to finish his sentence since Ludwig got behind him, grabbed him and put him in a headlock-strangle grab, keeping him held down. Feli let out a scream, at the action.

"Ahh, Doitsu, please let go!" Feli cried out, failing his arms around.

"You little dummkopf! Vhy do you say such stupid zhings at times like zhis?!" Ludwig said, as he continued the headlock-strangle grab on feli. "So, I'll just have to silence you from now on…"

You watched as Ludwig tried to headlock-strangle the life outta poor feli. Gilbert put a hand on your shoulder, as he gave you a look that you guessed that said :_**'They'll be fine, it happens all the time…'**_

You guessed that you should leave them alone, seeing that Gilbert started to walk to where the room that he wanted that you were go relax in, as you followed him, leaving behind almost strangled feli getting headlocked-strangled by Ludwig.

"**JUST SHUT UP UND DIE, YOU DUMMKOPF, PASTA-LOVER!"** Ludwig yelled, strangling Feli some more. Feli cried out in agony, as they were so loud that you and Gilbert could both hear them. Gilbert had to use all his willpower to not snicker and laugh at them, knowing that he thought it was totally hilarious.

"_If only I had mein camera, zhat vould be vorth every hit on youtube…" _Gilbert thought to himself, making a note to have it with him for next time…

––––

You were starting to walk back to the room where Gilbert had said you could stay until he would come back to come and get you. It was a room with a bed and had soft velvet curtains that shielded the sun from the room.

As you started to walk into the room, you felt a small paining headache starting to form inside your head. You put your hands on both sides of your head, trying to help get rid of the headache. But it didn't help at all, as it started to get bigger and painful, by each second.

As the headache grew, you suddenly heard the soft sounding voice of singing…

The sound of someone singing softly…

It started out small, but grew a little louder and more soothing like, turning into the sounds of a lullaby…

_**Hush now my little one, don't weep  
>The dawn is almost here<strong>_

As the song continued, a strange thing has happened, something that you couldn't explain or tried to figure out, even if you want to. What the weird strange thing was this:

A sudden flash was seen in front of your eyes, as random visions and images were seen in front of you, not knowing why you were seeing them. The first one looked to be of Gilbert, in a different time and setting, killing what seemed to be what must have been a vampire. As the vision continued, you saw Gilbert again killing someone, this time, a young girl.

You didn't understand what it meant, as the third part of this first vision was shown of Gilbert taking something from the girl he killed, what looked to be a ball of light from her body and eating it, swallowing all of it.

You felt your eyes close, not wanting to see anymore...

_**Close your eyes, little one, and sleep  
>We're safe here there's nothing to fear<strong>_

But through your closed eyes, the random visions and images were now being shown to you, while your eyes were closed. You saw more strange things as you didn't understand why you were seeing these things.

_Why was this happening to you?_

_What was going on?_

As another image came into your mind, this one showed of Gilbert looking at straight at you, but for some reason this seemed to be a different Gilbert than the one you knew…

This Gilbert looked to be a different version, wearing strange black colored clothes, with a different strange design that you have never seen before. He seemed to be talking with a woman, a woman he seemed to know very well. The woman started to turn her head, as she looked straight at you, as both of your eyes met.

You let out a small gasp, as you recognized the woman that Gilbert was talking to…

It was the same woman that you saw in the picture from the room in Gilbert's house. The same woman that had the same eyes as you and the same face as you…

She could almost be your twin, because you both looked so identical, almost like you were looking at a reflection of yourself…

The scene started turn from night into day and back into night, as more images of Gilbert and this girl seen together…

_**'Cause when the sun has hidden it scorching rays  
>And the moon is riding high<br>We'll once again travel in our hidden ways  
>Sleep now, the time is nigh<strong>_

You still didn't understand why you were seeing these things, as one of the images that came to you, that made you feel very awkward and totally out of place…

What you saw was this:

The Image-Vision that you saw was of Gilbert and the girl, appearing what seemed to be a nice looking room, with a window that looked over the city. The girl and Gilbert seemed to be close to very close as you stared confused like, not knowing what was going on.

"_What the hell is going on? I don't understand…" _You thought, as you wanted some answers, as to what was going on. "_Who is that girl? And why does Gilbert, seem so… … fond of her…" _

You didn't want to think that, because for some reason you felt a little jealous of this girl, just a little bit. You felt that Gilbert had somehow had chosen you to be his partner because of you, but you also felt that he might like you a little bit…

But seeing this scene in front of you, made you have some changed of mind, and do a little bit of thinking.

What you were thinking was something that you might know to be the truth or a lie, because of your mind was going along the lines of-:

Even though the both of you were 'partners' because of the agreement you made with Gilbert, it would only last until he decided to end the contract of the partnership exchange…

But another thought that you also knew deep down, that you and Gilbert might not ever be this close…

Not like him and this girl…

The girl looked at Gilbert as she gave him a smile with a look of passionate love in her eyes. Gilbert smiled back, as he put a gentle hand on her cheek, looking back at her with the same look in his eyes.

"Gilbert…" The girl said, talking in a soft like voice, "You know how I feel about you, don't you, my dear Gilbert…?"

"Ja, I do, mein libeling~…" Gilbert said, as you felt a small blush came across your face, at seeing this in front of you. "Ich Liebe Dich, Mein Sophia…"

_***Well, at least you had learned something from this, getting the name of the girl in the picture, who was now named Sophia…***_

"_This is getting kinda awkward. Maybe I should try to get away from this…" _You thought, as didn't know why you were blushing. Then without a single warning, you saw Gilbert used his hand to bring her face to his, allowing his lips to come over hers, pressing his lips against her own. You covered your mouth with your hands, as you let out a small gasp from being in total shock.

**OH MY GOD!...**

…

**OH MY GOD!...**

…**.OH MY FUCKING GOD!**

**HE WAS KISSING HER!...HE WAS GODDAMN KISSING HER!**

You couldn't take it anymore, as you saw both Gilbert and Sophia kissing, seeing that this somehow hurt you in your own heart. You felt yourself feel like you were spinning out of control and fall into a void of empty blackness, as you collapsed onto the ground…

Sleep now my precious, and dream  
>Of the forest, the lake and the moon<p>

Gilbert turned his head, sensing that something was wrong. He quickly ran to the room where you were, as he quickly raced in, as he saw you collapsed on the ground, as his crimson blood red eyes grew wide with fear and horror.

"**OH MEIN GOTT…NEIN**, _(Your name)!" Gilbert said as he raced over to your side, hoping that you weren't hurt or worse. He saw your face, seeing that your eyes closed and you were still breathing. He let out small sigh of relief, knowing that you were still alive, made him feel a bit better.

But he knew that something had made you be like this, going into this unconscious like sleep and he knew that he needed to wake you up or you might sleep forever….

_**Dream of wonders, of places unseen  
>And we'll go there hunting soon.<strong>_

"Liebe, bitte, vake up…" Gilbert said, as he lightly shook you, trying to wake up, not knowing why you had collapsed. "You need to vake up right now, _(Your name)…bitte….open your eyes und vake up…" He said softly, lightly touching your face, very soft like. You didn't respond nor open your eyes, as Gilbert was starting to get worried, thinking that something was very, very wrong.

"Nein…nein…come on, _(Your name)! VAKE UP!" Gilbert said, shaking you again. He noticed your face expression, as he could tell that you having some kind of bad nightmare of some sort. He sighed, as he put his hand on your forehead. Just by his touch alone, he sensed that something or someone was making you do this, by a strong will or force.

He looked at you, with eyes getting a bit of sadness in them, as he lightly brushed some of your (hair color) strains of hair from your face, knowing that he didn't have much time before it would be too late…

"Liebe…vhy do you to vorry me so much?" He said, as he felt his fangs slide down from their hidden sheaths in his mouth, turning to their long pointed sharpness.

"If you keep doing zhis, it vill make me become a paranoid vorryvort…I just vished I knew vhat vould be zhe cause of zhis…"

Gilbert saw what appeared to be a strange sign that appeared on a part of the floor, that was glowing softly in shades of light navy blue and light red. As he looked at the sign for a few minutes, before letting out a small growl of anger from deep inside his throat. He knew what the sign meant, and was gonna kick the ass and kill the person who decided to mess with someone that belonged to him…

"That GottVerDammit Vodka drinking Russian bastard! How dare he try und do somezhing like zhis?!" Gilbert growled angrily, as he knew that the Vodka drinking Russian, one of his arch enemies since they were very young. And he hated him to the very core and was always wishing for his deathly demise either by his hand or by someone else…

Either way, now he had another reason to put on his list of why he hates him and to rip his heart out with his own hands…

"He's doing zhis, to try und make me vorried…trying to break me down…" Gilbert said, as he knew that this was meant for him, by trying to attack you unnoticed like…

…And by getting 'mentally attacked', that would make Gilbert angry and hurt, wanting to go after the person who did this to you…

_**They'll try to destroy us and harm us with lies  
>But we're safe here like bees in their hive<br>When you see the dread and the fear in their eyes,  
>Remember we're the<strong>_ _**ones –**_

"But I don't care about me being vorried…because somezhing is hurting you in your sleep und dreams…und I'm gonna make it stop, right now!" Gilbert said, as he gently brought your face to his, as he leaned his head down, towards your neck. He licked his fangs, to give them a good grip, as he inched his fangs closer to your neck.

"_Try und be as peaceful in your sleep as best you can, _(Your name)….und, forgive me, for vhat I'm about to you…" _

And with that said, Gilbert slowly but quickly sunk his fangs into the soft spot on your neck, biting sharply and deeply like, since finding the soft spot, allowed him to try and connected with your mind to try and find what was wrong….

_**Truly alive  
>(Sleep.. Nemi..)<strong>_

_**Sleep now my precious  
>Hidden from light<br>Sleep little vampire child  
>We'll rise at dusk and rule by night<br>We're all that is pure and bright.**_

"_Don't vorry_(Your name), no matter vhat happens or vho tries to hurt you , I svear, zhat I vill make sure no one vill lay a finger on you or try to hurt you in anyvay. As your partner, I svear zhis on my life, I vill protect you und bring you back to me…" _Gilbert said as a thought in your mind, as he started his search in deep mind thoughts….

"_Und if anyone tries to stop me or gets in mein vay, of trying to protect you…I vill rip zhere throats out vith mein own fangs…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Wow….It just gets interesting and more interesting, doesn't it audience?<strong>

…**.**

**So, that's the end for Chapter 13 and I leave you all on a cliffhanger, to keep you all waiting for the next chapter. *aren't I just evil for doing that? bwahahahaha* Also, I've been trying to get a lot of story chapters done this week, and was up till about 5 am last night getting this chapter done, so I apologize if I might be a little tired like…*might need to take a nap or so soon***

**Anyway, any guesses on what might Gilbert try to do?...Or any other thoughts?**

**...well, your just gonna have to read the next chapter, to find out to see what might happen next!~**

**So, up next will be chapter 14-Until then, see you all next time…~**

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	16. Chapter 14:A Rescue In The Mind…

**Vampire!PrussiaXReader:Night King PT.14**

_A/N: You all know the regular intro stuff, but I will say it again, in case you guys forgot=Some stuff in chapters and story might be M-Rated (Reasons will be said), so if you can't handle that of kinda stuff or don't like reading those kind of things, than I suggest you don't read it. Any Submissions for Story (Like OC'S) will be credited to the submmiters (The only thing I own in the story is Story Idea and any parts I put in *Like OC'S*)_

_*I don't own Hetalia, Prussia or any hetalia characters, they belong to the creators of the manga and anime. I also don't own any songs inserted into the chapter, they belong to the band that wrote/sang the song*_

**Author/Miss Inu: So here we are with chapter 14….**

**Prussia: Und I'm gonna be so awesome in zhis vone, aren't I, miss. frau author?**

**Author/Miss Inu: *sighs* do you always have to show off that giant enormous ego of yours? *Prussia goes off being his usual self* anyway, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

_**Song:**__**Akira Yamaoka feat. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**__**–**_** "**_**Silent Hill 4 (The Room): Room Of Angels"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>**A Rescue In The Mind…**

_**Previously In last Chapter:**_ _**"But I don't care about me being vorried…because somezhing is hurting you in your sleep und dreams…und I'm gonna make it stop, right now!" Gilbert said, as he gently brought your face to his, as he leaned his head down, towards your neck. He licked his fangs, to give them a good grip, as he inched his fangs closer to your neck. **_

"_**Try und be as peaceful in your sleep as best you can, _(Your name)….und, forgive me, for vhat I'm about to you…" **_

_**And with that said, Gilbert slowly but quickly sunk his fangs into the soft spot on your neck, biting sharply and deeply like, since finding the soft spot, allowed him to try and connected with your mind to try and find what was wrong….**_

"_**Don't vorry_(Your name), no matter vhat happens or vho tries to hurt you , I svear, zhat I vill make sure no one vill lay a finger on you or try to hurt you in anyvay. As your partner, I svear zhis on my life, I vill protect you und bring you back to me…" Gilbert said as a thought in your mind, as he started his search in deep mind thoughts….**_

"_**Und if anyone tries to stop me or gets in mein vay, of trying to protect you…I vill rip zhere throats out vith mein own fangs…"**_

––––

A foggy like misasim thickness surrounded the area, as Gilbert took a step into where the thoughts of your mind were. It looked like nothing was wrong here, but looks can be deceiving and he wanted to make sure that he could help you in time…

He didn't know how much time was on the clock for him, but he that he needed to move and act fast, before time ran out…

And the side effects of this so called 'mental-attack' became permanent…

He started to take a few more steps, walking into the misasim fog, sensing that your thoughts were getting closer and more clear like, making it easier to try and locate you.

"It's a gut zhing zhat I marked her before hand or ozher vise zhis vould be a lot more harder for me to try und find her…" Gilbert thought as a small drifting scent was passing the air, as he knew the familiarity of that particular scent…

The scent of his "signature mark,' the one that he gave you to show the claim of the partnership-exchange….

"Looks like zhe scent isn't very far now…zhat means I must be getting close…" He continued to follow the scent, knowing it would only be about a matter of time, before her found you. He kept walking until he reached an area that seemed to be some sort of wall like area. In the middle of the area, chained to a metal wall by heavy looking chains…

was you, with your body, looking limp and lifeless like, as your eyes were closed and your head bowing down limp like, except for the collar chain around your neck, keeping you in place by the wall. Both of your arms were connected to chains, holding you and keeping you there, so you couldn't escape…

"_(YOUR NAME)!"Gilbert said as he stared at you with his crimson-blood red eyes in horror at what happened to you in this 'mind-attack' trap. That look of horror turned into a look of rage as a low growl came from the back of his throat, as he quickly went over the edge, as he quickly went over to you and without even thinking, grabbed the chains with his hands and with one hard tugging pull, pulled the chains outta the wall, allowing you to be released from your chains-holdment.

Gilbert threw the chains to the side as they burned up in flames, becoming ashes by his mere touch, since pulling them out of the wall and releasing you from the chains broke whatever spell or trap was placed on you during the 'mind-trap'…

Gilbert quickly wrapped his arms around you, catching you as you fell from the wall, relieved that he got to you in time.

"Danke Gott, I made it in time…" Gilbert said softly as he stroked your (color hair) softly with his fingers.

"Now zhen, liebe, time to vake up…"

––––

Back in the room (real world time) Gilbert released his fangs from your neck as he gently licked over the spot, making it heal very quickly. Since he was a unique certain kind of vampire, he could heal any wound that was given to him or ones that he inflicted on his partner…

So basically and in other words, he had some very powerful healing abilities that would make the grim reaper go all: **"WTF"?-Mode. **

Gilbert looked at you, as he lightly stroked your cheek with his fingers as he got a small soft smile on his face, glad that the danger was now passed.

"Liebe…mein dearest Liebling, your safe now…"Gilbert said as he talked very softly, and gentle like. "…So now, you can vake up…"

And with that said, your eyes started to twitch and flutter a bit, as your were starting to come to. After a few minutes, your eyes started to open, revealing your (eye color) orbs, that had a look of sleepy-confusion in them, wondering what had happened to you, as you for some reason couldn't seem to remember at this particular moment.

"Wha…?...what,…Happened?" You said as a small groan escaped from you, as you felt kinda groggy like and a little confused like.

"It vas nozhing, really…just a little small problem, zhat awesome me couldn't fix in vone single swoop." Gilbert said as he helped you sit up and get off the floor. 'But I zhink, I shall tell you at a much later time…" he said as started to get a little smirk on his face.

"…right now, you need to get ready for zhe party…unless, you vould like my awesome help, in getting undressed, mein dearest liebe?"

You felt a light blush dust and cover your cheeks at the comment Gilbert had just said , as you shook your head at him.

"No, I don't need your help, Gilbert. I can handle getting dressed by myself, thank you very much." You said as Gilbert still smirked, as he accepted your answer and decision…

For now...

"Vhatever you say, _(your name)…" Gilbert said, as took your hand in his, holding it for a few minutes, before bringing your hand to his lips and lightly kissing the back of your hand. Another blush came across your cheeks, as Gilbert did a light sounding laugh at the action, seeming to be a little amused at your reaction.

"Kesesese~Such a cute little blush, mein haustier~Can't vait to see vhat you vill do next for anozher cute reaction…"

And with that said, Gilbert let go of your hand and left the room, allowing you the privacy of getting ready…

But he did stay close by to the room's door, keeping a close-eyed guard over where you were, as it was his duty as your partner, not wanting another "incident" to happen again soon…

––––

(**BONUS-Extra chapter ending**)

_**~through an old looking mirror, a tall man with ivory silver colored hair and light violet-purple colored eyes, saw his 'little trap' disappear from the floor of his old rival's house. He knew that it was a semi-hard looking trap and knew that it took time for it to be broken, but he didn't except it to be broken that quickly. **_

_**But this was Gilbert Beilschmidt by the way and he had ways of always ruining his fun too quickly…**_

_**Ah, yes, putting that little girl that he had, Gilbert's new so called 'pet' in that mind trap was just too much for him to wait and try to do it later. He always liked to see Gilbert squirm and fidget, when something went wrong for him…**_

_**So he just couldn't resist, setting his pet in a trap and making Gilbert go after her.**_

"_**Besides, it just makes things more entertaining for me…" The man thought as he took a swing of the glass of vodka that he was drinking. This man, was the Russian that Gilbert knew and hated, who went by another name, which was known as **__**Ivan Braginski.**_

_**Ivan was a long time rival of Gilbert and enjoyed messing with the Albino Prussian's life, enjoying the little tricks and traps that he always tried to put him in, trying to create life's of hell's for him on a daily basis, whenever he could…**_

_**As he lightly chuckled to himself and took another sip of his beloveded vodka drink, he heard a soft knock on the door, signaling that someone was at the door, to the room that he was currently in. **_

"_**Privet?" He said, as he turned to the door, looking at it and wondering who it was, that was trying to interrupt his private time alone. "Da, who is it?"**_

"_**Big Brother, you have a visitor…" A cool female voice said, as the door was opened, to reveal a young looking girl in a dark blue dress with a white apron around her waist. She had long pale ivory blond like hair that had a white bow tied around the top of her head, to keep her hair in place and bluish colored eyes, that had a bit of cool looking stare in them. The girl was known as Natalya Arlovskaya and she was the younger sister of Ivan and his other sister, Yaketerina, who was a little more responsible and mature than the other two siblings.**_

"_**I see. Well, show them in, Natalya." Ivan said, as turned his attention back to the mirror, until his visitor entered the room. He looked to see who it was, as a small child like smile spread across his face.**_

"_**Oh, it's you. I was wondering when you might show up, at my home dwellings….Charissa~…"**_

_**The Vampire woman smirked at the Russian man, as she walked into the room, giving him an evil smirky looking stare, having a good reason to be here and asking for a little bit of help from this person. **_

"_**Well, I have heard rumors, that you were the person that someone could come to, if they needed a 'certain' type of jobs done**__**…**__**and when I mean, 'certain types' jobs, I mean jobs that a low-life human can't do**__**…**_

_**Only certain jobs that a demon or vampire can**__**…like, you…**_

_**Ivan looked at the woman, as he took a look at her appearance. Her dark eyes held a bit of mischief to them, as she brushed a few strains of her blackish-reddish hair from her face, that had been in her way. Her dark colored clothing made her look even more mischief like and that's the kind of people he liked:**_

_**Ones who didn't mind getting their hands dirty, if it provided fun and entertaining jobs for him to observe and enjoy doing. **_

_**As time passed by them, knowing that this might be some more entertainment for him to have and he couldn't wait for it to get started… **_

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here we are with chapter 14. Looks like things are gonna be getting very interesting soon, for not only Gilbert and the reader, but it also for some other characters that are probably planning something, behind the scenes… <strong>

**- - - oh crap, looks like Ivan is up to no good. I wonder, what he might be planning…*especially if Charissa might be involved* any guesses, on what they might be trying to do? *you can send a guess through review or comments* also, please R&R as usual... **

**- - - *just as a side note: to all readers or reviewers who have submitted any OC submissions (from the NIGHT KING intermission chapter), they might have to be resended again, since I had a bit of a computer problem and for some reason, couldn't open the PM or review messages that had them in them. ~*I'm trying to fix it, but I don't know or how long it will take to try and get it fixed-so if the people already sent them, if they could do it again, that would be very helpful…(that means for the fanfiction site and the DA site to-the message will get repeated there too)*~***

**...and a usual, everyone were just gonna have to read the next chapter, to find out what might happen next!~**

**So, up next will be chapter 15-Until then, see you all next time…~**

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	17. Chapter 15: Secret Deals In The Shadows

**Vampire!PrussiaXReader:Night King PT.15**

_A/N: You all know the regular intro stuff, but I will say it again, in case you guys forgot=Some stuff in chapters and story might be M-Rated (Reasons will be said), so if you can't handle that of kinda stuff or don't like reading those kind of things, than I suggest you don't read it. Any Submissions for Story (Like OC'S) will be credited to the submmiters (The only thing I own in the story is Story Idea and any parts I put in *Like OC'S*)*I don't own Hetalia, Prussia or any hetalia characters, they belong to the creators of the manga and anime. I also don't own any songs inserted into the chapter, they belong to the band that wrote/sang the song*_

**Author/Miss Inu: So, in this chapter everyone, we'll have a bit of a scene with Charissa and Ivan (if you don't know, Ivan is Russia's real name) and it looks like something might be up…**

**Prussia: Hey, vhy aren't I in zhis chapter frau?**

**Author/Miss Inu: Because it's not about you in this chapter, okay?**

**Prussia: VHATTTT?*freaks out in horror, as he falls over from shock**frozen mode***

**Author/Miss Inu: Oh, dear, he's frozen in shock…oh goodie, he won't be talking for a while…*gets out a black marker* so, while I have a little fun with Prussia here, enjoy chapter 15!^_^**

_**Song: Beborn Beton-"Another World"& Rozen Maiden Ouverture Ending-Utsusmei no Kage**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15: <strong>**Secret Deals In The Shadows**

**Previously In last Chapter:** **"No, I don't need your help, Gilbert. I can handle getting dressed by myself, thank you very much." You said as Gilbert still smirked, as he accepted your answer and decision…**

**For now...**

"**Vhatever you say, _(your name)…" Gilbert said, as took your hand in his, holding it for a few minutes, before bringing your hand to his lips and lightly kissing the back of your hand. Another blush came across your cheeks, as Gilbert did a light sounding laugh at the action, seeming to be a little amused at your reaction.**

"**Kesesese~Such a cute little blush, mein haustier~Can't vait to see vhat you vill do next for anozher cute reaction…" **

**And with that said, Gilbert let go of your hand and left the room, allowing you the privacy of getting ready…**

**But he did stay close by to the room's door, keeping a close-eyed guard over where you were, as it was his duty as your partner, not wanting another "incident" to happen again soon…**

––––

(**BONUS-Extra: chapter 14 ending**)

**~through an old looking mirror, a tall man with ivory silver colored hair and light violet-purple colored eyes, saw his 'little trap' disappear from the floor of his old rival's house. He knew that it was a semi-hard looking trap and knew that it took time for it to be broken, but he didn't except it to be broken that quickly. **

**But this was Gilbert Beilschmidt by the way and he had ways of always ruining his fun too quickly…**

**Ah, yes, putting that little girl that he had, Gilbert's new so called 'pet' in that mind trap was just too much for him to wait and try to do it later. He always liked to see Gilbert squirm and fidget, when something went wrong for him…**

**So he just couldn't resist, setting his pet in a trap and making Gilbert go after her.**

"**Besides, it just makes things more entertaining for me…" The man thought as he took a swing of the glass of vodka that he was drinking. This man, was the Russian that Gilbert knew and hated, who went by another name, which was known as ****Ivan Braginski. **

**Ivan was a long time rival of Gilbert and enjoyed messing with the Albino Prussian's life, enjoying the little tricks and traps that he always tried to put him in, trying to create life's of hell's for him on a daily basis, whenever he could…**

**As he lightly chuckled to himself and took another sip of his beloveded vodka drink, he heard a soft knock on the door, signaling that someone was at the door, to the room that he was currently in. **

"**Privet?" He said, as he turned to the door, looking at it and wondering who it was, that was trying to interrupt his private time alone. "Da, who is it?"**

"**Big Brother, you have a visitor…" A cool female voice said, as the door was opened, to reveal a young looking girl in a dark blue dress with a white apron around her waist. She had long pale ivory blond like hair that had a white bow tied around the top of her head, to keep her hair in place and bluish colored eyes, that had a bit of cool looking stare in them. The girl was known as Natalya Arlovskaya and she was the younger sister of Ivan and his other sister, Yaketerina, who was a little more responsible and mature than the other two siblings.**

"**I see. Well, show them in, Natalya." Ivan said, as turned his attention back to the mirror, until his visitor entered the room. He looked to see who it was, as a small child like smile spread across his face.**

"**Oh, it's you. I was wondering when you might show up, at my home dwellings….Charissa~…"**

**The Vampire woman smirked at the Russian man, as she walked into the room, giving him an evil smirky looking stare, having a good reason to be here and asking for a little bit of help from this person. **

"**Well, I have heard rumors, that you were the person that someone could come to, if they needed a 'certain' type of jobs done****…****and when I mean, 'certain types' jobs, I mean jobs that a low-life human can't do****…**

**Only certain jobs that a demon or vampire can****…like, you…**

**Ivan looked at the woman, as he took a look at her appearance. Her dark eyes held a bit of mischief to them, as she brushed a few strains of her blackish-reddish hair from her face, that had been in her way. Her dark colored clothing made her look even more mischief like and that's the kind of people he liked: Ones who didn't mind getting their hands dirty, if it provided fun and entertaining jobs for him to observe and enjoy doing. **

**As time passed by them, knowing that this might be some more entertainment for him to have and he couldn't wait for it to get started… **

––––

"So, what does someone like you, want with me?" Ivan asked, as he was a little curious about why someone like her would come see someone like him.

"Well, I met up with someone who you might know…a certain, 'albino', perhaps?" Charissa said, as she saw a look in Ivan's eyes, guessing that he knew who she was talking about.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about…Yes, GilbertBeilschmidt… yes, I know him, always a big pain he is…" Ivan said, as he took a sip of his vodka. "Why bring him up? Did you see him or get into a fight with him?"

"Let's just say, I had a little 'argument' with him…about his new little 'toy-pet'…" Charissa said, as Ivan got a smirky like smile on him.

"Eh? What was that? Gilbert has a new pet? Interesting…" Ivan said, as he was suddenly a bit more interested in what this woman had to say. "I want to hear more about this, so please…tell me more, tell me everything, Miss. Charissa."

_**Charissa laughed silently in her mind, seeing how this turned out to be so easy, that it was funny. Guess, finding this guy and telling him what he needed to know would help her out in the end and allowing her to get revenge on that damn Prussian bastard, along with his little whore-pet that he had just gotten… **_

…_**.Just thinking about those two, made her blood boil, at thought of being beaten twice by someone who should be worthless compared to someone like her…**_

_**-Twice she had been defeated in battle with him, once with just her and the second time, when she had sent a few members of her 'special unit' after that stupid whore at her house. **_

_**Being humiliated and defeated like this twice was an embarrassment, for someone like her…but, at least she got a little bit of information that she needed, so it wasn't a complete mess…**_

_**So, she started to tell Ivan what she knew, telling him what she wanted him to know and only what he needed to know. She did leave out a few small important details, but she did for a very good reason, since she wanted to keep a few bits of information to herself and have them for another time, when she would need it…**_

Ivan listened for a few minutes, as he took mental notes in his mind of what she was telling him. As he heard the information, he started to get a few ideas, one that he knew would cause a great deal of entertainment for him…

"I see. By the looks of things, you want me to do something for you, is that correct?" He asked, as Charissa nodded her head. "And just would you like me to do, if I so must ask? Whatever you came her for, will require a price…."

….

"Depending on what the task is, the price…might be a little too high for you to pay…" He looked at her, tilting his head to the side. "Are you sure that you will be willing to pay for my services, whatever the job is that you want and no matter how much more, dirty your hands will be and get from this?"

"I really couldn't care what the price is! Payment is of no concern to me, if I can get what I want!" She said as she threw a bag that she had been hiding from him, as he caught the bag with one hand. He opened the bag to take a look as a small smirky smile came across his face. What was in the bag was a bloody fresh human heart, still dripping with blood. He took a few minutes to look at it, checking to see it had any values to it and to see it was good enough to use for payment. After a few minutes of inspecting, he nodded his approval of the heart's condition…

"Aw, a fresh human heart…still with spots of blood…" He smirked at her. "You know me well, as you got my attention. But…even with this gift, it might not be enou-…"He didn't get to finish his sentence as she threw him another bag, which fell to the floor. This bag continued lots of bottles of vodka, as his smirk grew a little bigger.

"I see…I guess I better listen to your statement…" another bag was thrown, this time, containing golden coins. He looked over the bags, knowing that this was defiantly enough payment. "I'm listening, very attentively now…so, please, tell me, what do want, for the job?"

"What I would want…is to teach that little whore-bitch a lesson about what it means to treat someone like me and to also learn their place in the world. She has been a big pain in my ass and I want her to be dealt with…by the ways that someone needs to be of, from someone of her 'station'…"

"You want me to teach her a 'lesson'? What kind of lesson do you have in mind?" Ivan asked as he was still listening to her.

"One that she would never, ever, forget. I want it to be burn into her memory, so she is broken, unspirited and will have no will of her own mind or thoughts, when I deal my final blows on her. She must pay the price for humiliating me and will be a very, very, heavy price." Charissa said as she started to get an evil looking smirk on her face.

"You can do whatever you want with her: torture her, tease her, you can even do something sexual to her, I really don't care what you do…just as long as it she is gets tainted with negativity, that she will get on her knees and bow before my presence at how powerless and worthless she really is…"

"I see, so basically, anything goes, for this…what you might call a 'punishment job', huh?" Ivan asked, as he was already starting to come up with some ideas on what to do to you.

"Oh, I almost forgot: It won't be just the little whore-pet…you can also add Gilbert to the job too. I must say, even though he and I had a little fight, I think that I would like to see him being by my side for a while, since I use him for a lot of things…" Charissa said, as she got a little bit of an idea that would make this even better for this job, that she wanted. "But with his attitude and that stupid ego of his, he would have to go through some god-awful, time consuming 'sessions'…."

She let out a groan as she thought of going through that and really didn't want to do that, especially, with someone like him.

"…And I don't have the time or the energy to do that…and I certainly don't want to waste off my efforts in trying to teach-train a stupid little mongrel like him…." She looked at him, with a serious look in her eyes. "But if you want to have him for a little bit of 'play-time' and to show him…just who is more as one might say, 'Superior' in our so called society of darkness that we live in…"

"But aren't you supposed to be a lower class, of vampire? Just a leveled one class kind?" Ivan asked, as he was a bit confused at bit of some parts of what she said. "I don't understand the reason why you would want to be called a 'Superior' being or say that you are…"

"Because soon, I will. I will soon be the most powerful, strongest and the most beautiful Vampiric being that our dark vampirism world." Charissa said, as she got even more smirky and evil looking. "Even for what that idiot Prussian is, A Vampiric Lord…I will make him see that I am also one that will not be just a Vampiric Lord, but The Queen of all Vampire and Dark being…"

"….For I am too, destined to rule our kind, someday…" Pausing for a sec, she started to say a memorized quoted passage, one that was old and ancient…

_**As it is stated on one of the ancient txted laws of our Counseled Clans-**_

_Since the beginning of it all, we have lived here. Our kind as been around, for as long as we can remember, for many centuries or even longer….It's hard to say, since our elders change the date from time to time…_

_-Anyway, our kind is of a unique different kind of breed, but in our world, we are labeled and giving the title of 'kings' of all the fanged ones. _

_In short: we are known throughout time, as the __**'King Of All Vampires'….**_

_**Lords Of The Dark….**_

_**King Of Vampires….**_

_**The BloodLords….**_

_**Nightwalkers….**_

_But one term we like to use is, that feels a bit more comfortable for us to use is: '__**Night Kings'. **_

_We rule the night and always have, for the rest of our time here to live. But some of us spread new laws and rules to follow, so we don't cause chaos among us or the humans we have lived with. Among our laws, we have stations and ranks, placed on the members of our clan, to help see who and where they place in our clan bloodlines.-Like in some example cases: _

_Only male Night King Lords can choose who they want to mate, either another female clan member that has night king status or like rank….or they can choose to have a human female, if they are agreed to be in their 'partner of the hunt' dealings…_

_Female laws are almost the same as the ones for the male, but their conditions are a little more severe hard working….But as we follow our laws, we keep ourselves hidden from the light and let ourselves be brought into the shadows, as is our way of life.~_

Charissa finished the passage that she had memorized and had known ever since she had first been turned, while learning the history of the vampiric kind. She had forever hated hearing that over and over, wishing she could chop off every head that had told and reminded her off that ancient law txt rule…

Ivan listened to her, as he started thinking some more few things, before speaking up again.

"So, I guess you have some plan in mind, to be some kind of ruler of your kind? And use Gilbert, in your plan?" Ivan asked, as she gave him an extreme evil looking smile, that proved a bit of a point to his question and gave him the answer that he was looking for. Oh, this was just too good! He couldn't believe what he was hearing and what he was getting into. Ooohhh, he just now knew, that he was gonna have so much fun with this, he just knew it…

"Alright, I see your point. I think I might know of a way to give you what you want….and I think I might know, of one thing that might help speed this up…" Ivan said, as he pulled out a piece of paper. "There is a gathering event coming up in a few hours or so and I was asked to come, along with a guest. Since none of the other people I asked couldn't come, I was gonna ask you to come…."

"Well, how would me coming, help in anyway?" Charissa asked, a little confused like.

"Well it would help a lot, since I know nothing of what she looks like and that is a bit of detail I need, for what you're asking me of to do for you…" Ivan said, as Charissa thought for a minute, thinking it over and guessing that it might be a good idea, if she went with him…"

"Okay, I see your point. Fine, I guess I will go with you…just tell me that time and place, of the gathering event…" Charissa said as she was told the information by Ivan.

Soon, everything would go according to her plan and she would soon have everything that she wanted and was supposed to be hers, by birthright: Power, everlasting beauty and the right to rule all of the darkness…And also her revenge against Gilbert and his whore-pet, because as they say…

_**Revenge is a dish best served sweet or cold, depending whoever is the one that is that is delivering the dish…**_

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~**_

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the end of chapter 15, as you could tell by this chapter, it was a little bit of a side-story 'filler' chapter *since even though the story is a Gilbert (Prussia)Xreader, there are other characters that are in this story, that need attention, every now and then...* <strong>

**-Wow, is this getting good...but also, it looks like Charissa is getting some help with Ivan, in trying to get her revenge against Gilbert and Reader-chan. I wonder how that's gonna turn out and what her plan will be for Reader-chan? Guess were gonna have to find out in the next chapter...***

**THAT MEANS, CLIFF-HANGER TIME!***** also, please R&R as usual...**

**So, up next will be chapter 16-Until then, see you all next time…~**

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	18. Chapter 16: Last Minute Getting Ready…

**Vampire!PrussiaXReader:Night King PT.16**

_A/N: You all know the regular intro stuff, but I will say it again, in case you guys forgot=Some stuff in chapters and story might be M-Rated (Reasons will be said), so if you can't handle that of kinda stuff or don't like reading those kind of things, than I suggest you don't read it. Any Submissions for Story (Like OC'S) will be credited to the submmiters (The only thing I own in the story is the story idea and any parts I put in *Like OC'S*)*I don't own Hetalia, Prussia or any hetalia characters, they belong to the creators of the manga and anime. I also don't own any songs inserted into the chapter, they belong to the band that wrote/sang the song*_

**Author/Miss Inu: well everyone, here is chapter 16. and as you might already know, I did post a notice that this story will be updated every third Thursday, because it kinda takes me awhile to write these chapters…**

**Prussia: yeah, she takes foreverrr….**

**Author/Miss Inu: no more of that from you…so, enjoy the chapter everybody~**

_**Song: **__**Sally's Song ~ arranged by Erutan ( katethegreat19 )**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vampire!PrussiaXReader:Night King Ch.16<strong>

**Chapter 16:**** Last Minute Getting Ready…**

_**Previously In last Chapter:**_ _**"So, I guess you have some plan in mind, to be some kind of ruler of your kind? And use Gilbert, in your plan?" Ivan asked, as she gave him an extreme evil looking smile, that proved a bit of a point to his question and gave him the answer that he was looking for. Oh, this was just too good! He couldn't believe what he was hearing and what he was getting into. Ooohhh, he just now knew, that he was gonna have so much fun with this, he just knew it…**_

"_**Alright, I see your point. I think I might know of a way to give you what you want….and I think I might know, of one thing that might help speed this up…" Ivan said, as he pulled out a piece of paper. "There is a gathering event coming up in a few hours or so and I was asked to come, along with a guest. Since none of the other people I asked couldn't come, I was gonna ask you to come…."**_

"_**Well, how would me coming, help in anyway?" Charissa asked, a little confused like.**_

"_**Well it would help a lot, since I know nothing of what she looks like and that is a bit of detail I need, for what you're asking me of to do for you…" Ivan said, as Charissa thought for a minute, thinking it over and guessing that it might be a good idea, if she went with him…"**_

"_**Okay, I see your point. Fine, I guess I will go with you…just tell me that time and place, of the gathering event…" Charissa said as she was told the information by Ivan.**_

_**Soon, everything would go according to her plan and she would soon have everything that she wanted and was supposed to be hers, by birthright: Power, everlasting beauty and the right to rule all of the darkness…And also her revenge against Gilbert and his whore-pet, because as they say…**_

_**Revenge is a dish best served sweet or cold, depending whoever is the one that is that is delivering the dish…**_

––––

We now turn the story back to what was going on in Gilbert's house, as you were starting to get ready for the gathering or "party" as Gilbert had called it, trying to get into the dress that he had gotten for you. It was really nice of him to get it for you and you really liked it, feeling how nice and soft it was, as you started to undress yourself and tried to put on the dress. As you were undressing, you started to think to yourself, about some things, mostly about this party that you would soon be going too…

**How would this party be like? And why was Gilbert allowing you to accompany him? **

**Was he up too or trying to plan, being your back?**

You hoped that nothing bad happened, but your thoughts did bring up some worryiness since you were going to a gathering that probably was gonna have some vampires, demons, werewolves and other supernatural creatures that might try and get after you, since you were just a human being…

But it just wasn't juts the gathering that you were worried about, there was also one other thing that had your mind extremely worried about:

And that was, if that woman, Charissa was ever gonna show up sometime again.

––––

Some of the details of that night were kinda fuzzy and you had a hard time, remembering most of the stuff, even when Gilbert was explaining that events of that night to you, you still had this uneasy feeling that she might show up again to do something even worse like…

You also had a feeling that, the odd-weird group that had come around your house and got attacked by one of them, were somehow connected to her. A lot of thoughts came up, of what you thought that they somehow might be connected to the woman and all of this, but no matter how hard you tried to come up a few ideas, none of them seemed to come out right…

Maybe they were just there at the wrong place and the wrong time, or just some random people who were bored and wanted to mess around with her…

_**You got lost in your thoughts, as you finished getting dressed and heard someone say something behind you…**_

––––

"Zhat looks really good on you, _(your name), I juts knew it vould be prefect for you~" You let out a small little squeal of surprise, as you turned around and saw Gilbert standing, there, with a smirk on his face, as he eyed you in your outfit, his crimson-blood red eyes gleaming with hungry like interest. You felt yourself getting a little blush on your cheeks, at seeing Gilbert look at you like that and for saying the comment about your outfit.

"Thanks, Gilbert. But you don't have to tease me like that, you know…" You said, as Gilbert tilt his head to the side, given you a confused look on his face.

"Teasing, liebe? I'm not teasing you, _(Your name)." Gilbert said, as he looked straight into your eyes, as his crimson-red eyes glowed bright like. "I vould never tease you, because everyzhing zhat I say to you, is alvays zhe truth." When you heard him say that, you suddenly knew that was telling the truth and that he was right about what he said.

Gilbert switched his smirk for a smile, as he gently reached out a hand for yours, holding ever so gently like.

"_, since your now dress und ready, I must ask of you, to go vith Faron, until it's time to go. I vill be vith you shortly, alvright?" Gilbert said, as Faron H. Burezu, Gilbert's servant was suddenly by the door of the room, already there waiting for orders. You guessed that Gilbert must have called for him to be right there or he was just really good at knowing situations…. "So, just vait outside und I vill be vith you…"

"Milady_(your name), please come with me…." Faron said as he motioned for you to come by him, as you walked over to him, giving Gilbert one last look, before Faron closed the door, leaving Gilbert alone in the room. Gilbert let out a sight, as he couldn't help but think that you acted so cute, just to mess with him.

"Ah, liebe, liebe, liebe. I vish you vouldn't zhink such zhings, vhen you are alone. I kinda now regret having sneakily reading your mind, vhile you vere getting ready, but I just vanted to check up on, zhat's all. Und as for zhose zhoughts, zhat you vere zhinking…." Gilbert said, as his smirk returned. "Vell, let's just say, zhat I von't be letting you out of mein sight for vone minute at zhis gathering…."

…

"Because even zhough zhis is a gathering or zhe damned, I vill still be zhe top ruler of zhem all, as I am, a Night King-A King of all Zhe Vampires und all zhings zhat live in zhe darkness of zhe night…"

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~**_

* * *

><p><strong>-And here is the end of chapter 16. and for the next chapter, i need everyone to look at the "intermission" chapter and help with the list of OC'S that will be needed for the gathering sections of the story (if there aren't any filled out by the next chapter, in a month or so, i'll juts throw in some of my own OC'S) But there will be a bit of a rule...-Since there are ready some slots filled out (a list is already up, of filled OC slots) When submitting, it will be first come, first serve (i will look over each submission, and choose which one to be picked)<strong>

**...**

**So please, if anyone would like to be or have a little part in the story, send in comments or message of OC submissions as soon as it can be sent in...*i'll also post this message on my DA page too********** also, please R&R as usual...***

**So, up next will be chapter 17-Until then, see you all next time…~**

**HETALIA FOREVER!~ASTA LA PASTAAA!~**


	19. AUTHOR-NOTICE UPDATE!

**Author's Note:**

**(I know this isn't a chapter update, but an A/N, but I thought it would be very helpful to the readers, on why there hasn't been any updates lately. So, this A/N is kinda necessary for the moment at this time…)**

_**_**_––––_**_**_

**Hey guys, InuyashaMoonlight634 here! And I just want to say I am very, very, sorry for not posting anything new/updates for this story and my other stories in such a long time. As you all know, I do get writers block a lot and my computer has been breaking down (a couple of times) and also to deal with all my home issues…**

**So, it's been hard for me to write and do more story posting…. (but, I have been writing them in a notebook and copying them onto word document, to get them done faster, but that process takes a little longer than expected….)**

**I haven't given up on writing my fanfics, I'm just taking a bit longer to get them done&updated. Yes, writing fanfics and stories is fun, but we do need breaks for social life and other things. (so, there won't be any mental breakdowns~)**

**I do once again, apologize for everyone who has been waiting for updates, but hasn't had any for a while. I will try and update as much as I can, but I can't make any promises for the time being that they will go faster like last time…(probably, when I can get a new computer, the pacing might get changed….*and maybe, with lots of pints of ice cream might help the ideas flow better*)**

**So, for everyone who has been waiting patiently for updates, I thank you, for sticking with me this long and I will try and post a new chapter very, very soon…**

**So, again, I apologize and thank you for listening.**

**_~InuyashaMoonlight634~=^_^= _**


End file.
